I always get what I want
by Killer of the Night
Summary: Sasuke has a problem. He's in love! With who..Only the hottest, sadistic, black eyed demigod know to mankind. Pairings: ItaxSasu,KyuuxNaru,others. Slight OoCnessTHIS IS A YAOI STORY, in fact u r in a yaoi section. if u don't like don't read or flame!
1. So screwed

Hello, all you yaoi loving freaks like myself. This is my first ever Itachi x Sasuke fanfic and I feel rather happy about it. Why? Because I love Itachi x Sasuke! They happen to be one of the pairs that I can tolerate without thinking that it's just wrong. Just incase you are wondering I have no intention of having Itachi-koi as a uke. He was born a seme and he shall always be a seme as it should be…though there are times where he is just perfect in being a uke. But he should be SEME! Naruto, should never be a seme in a yaoi pairing unless controlled by the Kyuubi. Though he does make a good seme sometimes. Kyuubi never a seme with Itachi unless there is some brutal sex, in that case there should be clones to have them both be seme and uke. Iruka…again never a seme always uke. Right Kakashi?

**Kakashi**: "Damn straight!"

Well on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did not even adults would be able to look at the show. Mwhahahahaha!

* * *

**Chap 1**

_I watched as his submerged form rose out of the water and made his way over to me. His body was wet and radiating a heat that was appropriate in the bedroom where a nice steamy session should occur. His long hair was loose from its confines and the ebony locks cascaded down his back. His pale skin reflected the light of the moon making him look like a demigod on a quest for love; his muscled body— though lean—held a certain strength and grace but also gentleness that became an immediate quality in a soul mate for anyone; but his crimson eyes told a tale of pain and pleasure that had me squirming in anticipation. Wanting…no, needing to know what the experience would be like. _

_He was standing before me at arms length and bent down so that his hot breath caressed my face. My breath hitched and became labored; my pulse stopped as a strand of his hair came to rest against my chest. His hands rested on either side of my head and I tried to melt into the wall anything to escape this burning that began in my loins and threatened to consume me in its kindling flames. He hadn't even touched me yet and I was already sporting a rather hard erection that was becoming more painful by the second as the heat from his body enveloped mine. His lips gently pressed against my ear and said…_

"Sasuke, are you alright?" The young boy jumped out of his skin as he felt the hand of his best friend rest on his shoulder. He snapped his book closed and tried to steady his breathing as he put up a cool front. He moved his raven locks out of his face and gazed into the concern blue orbs of his best friend.

"Hey, Naruto. I'm fine, just trying to do some…uh" _Think you idiot_ "Extra credit work for English."

Sasuke Uchiha was currently in study hall trying to release some tension in one of the best ways he knew how. Writing his thoughts and feelings…in a raunchy story that would make a Saint faint and make a prostitute feel like a child. Normally, the young Uchiha wouldn't have been so easily caught off guard but he was so far gone in his writing that he hadn't notice his clumsy best friend coming toward him.

"That's right, English."

His blonde friend dropped in a seat next to him and rolled his eyes. "Che, whatever. I don't see why you do extra credit and know you are the top in all of your classes." This was true. Sasuke could skip school for a month, take make up work and still get higher than the class who actually sat down and learned the material with 'professional' help.

"It's a gift."

He didn't mean to sound arrogant, but it was a fact. The Uchiha clan---along with the Nara, Hyuuga, Sabuku, and Uzumaki--- was one of the oldest families in Konoha and it was well known that their clan was the best in just about anything they did. Yes, just about. They didn't really fall into the stupidity category.

**(…unless you're talking about when Sasuke gets all emo like and tries to attack his brother. Pure stupidity. Not to mention when the little bastard went to Orochimaru. Sorry back to story)**

Naruto scoffed and ignored the remark. "So do you want to hang out after school…or do you want to leave with Ita-nii?" The blonde smirked and waited for a reaction out of his friend. The blonde knew that Sasuke liked his brother more than a brother should and often teased the boy about it. In private of course. Sasuke would have his head if anyone found out. Sasuke, being the bigger person that he was didn't rise to Naruto's bait, packed up his stuff.

"I'll be going straight home. I have some things to do."

"Don't you mean someone?" The mischievous smirk played with the life of it's owner as it continued to antagonize the young Uchiha. Sasuke glare as him for a moment before wearing his own famous smirk and looked above Naruto.

"Hello Kyuubi." Naruto jerked around so fast he nearly got whiplash. He saw nothing behind him but a bunch of books. He whirled around to tell his friend off only to find that he was already heading for the exit.

"Wait up, teme!" the blonde got up and chased after the raven.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Sasuke continued to walk away from Naruto, too angry to even face him right now. 'Damn dobe. I swear to Kami if anyone gets wind of this I am going to skin him so badly no one will recognize him.'

"Teme! Wait up, you damn bastard." It was a good thing that classes were over or they would have been in a lot of trouble because of Naruto. Sasuke tried with all his might to ignore the fool but knew that he couldn't stay mad at the idiot for long even if his life depended on it. He rounded on his heel and almost became hall kill as the blonde pulled to an abrupt halt. The halls were empty and Sasuke was grateful. He didn't think he could deal with any clingy fan girls and the pink bitch who thought she was all that.

Yes, the young Uchiha had a fan club. So did Naruto come to think of it. Along with Kyuubi, Itachi, Neji, Gaara, and a few other people, but you get the point. Those girls---and a few guys--- were like trained spies. They had might as well be. Sasuke involuntarily shuddered as he remembered the mini cameras that were installed in his bathroom. There was even some slippery soap that he would have to bend over to pick up and he had a sneaky suspicion that a camera was hidden behind him that would have given the perfect view of his ass. Turned out that he was right. The locks on the house had to be changed twice and his father wasn't too happy about it.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that—"

"Forget it, dobe. I know you didn't mean it, but try not to say things like that in school."

"Deal." Naruto gave his famous grin to the young Uchiha and Sasuke couldn't help but to give a small smile of his own. 'Only you Uzumaki.'

The two friends walked outside and were immediately engulfed in the afternoon sun. The campus was deserted when they went outside. I mean come on it's been fifty minutes since the last bell rang; no one would still want to be in school. They walked out and stopped on the school steps.

"So when are you planning to tell the demon?"

Sasuke leaned against the wall and stared at the blonde boy who just then flushed at the thought of telling his crush that he like him. The image of the 'demon's' profile came to Naruto's mind as he envision what it would be like to be under the boy. His red silk strands of hair would fall over his shoulder like a beautiful waterfall. His red-gold eyes that always held a predatory gleam would see through his very soul and make him fall to pieces…if his touches didn't do him in first. His body…

Naruto shook his head in an attempt to rid his head of thoughts he knew would have him cum in a split second if he went too far into 'Pleasure Island'. And there was no way he was going to get off on the thought of his redhead god in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as said crush walked up behind Naruto. He was quiet and graceful like a cat, and just as deadly as a demon on a rampage; quite frightening, but incredibly sexy at the same time. He was as tempting as sin and hot like fire easily making him one of the hottest guys in school.

"Hello, Kyuubi." Before the newcomer could say anything Naruto scowled at Sasuke.

"Come on, teme. I'm not going to fall for that one again. What do you take me for?"

Naruto jumped as two strong arms wrapped around his waist, from behind in a rather secure hug. "A dobe." Sasuke smirked as he said it and couldn't help but chuckle as he saw his best friend pout as the red head nuzzled the blonde's neck.

"Kyuubi! What are you doing?" A heavy blush covered Naruto's face almost instantaneously and even traveled down his shirt.

"What does it feel like?" The blush got heavier and Sasuke felt like he was going to burst from seeing his best friend get teased in such an intimate way.

Naruto somehow managed to get out of Kyuubi's embrace and put some distance between the two before smirking.

"Hello, Itachi." Now it was Sasuke's turn to scoff.

"Dobe, do you really believe that you'll get me with the same prank? What do you think I am?"

"Hello, Otouto."

"A teme." Naruto said smugly as Itachi's frame towered over his little brother giving the impression of complete dominance. "Definitely a teme."

* * *

**Sasu's POV**

My entire body went ridged as I felt my brother's presence slither up behind me like a graceful animal. That was one of the things that I hated about him and Kyuubi. They could move about without a blasted sound and scare you to death and back before you are aware of it.

I turn around with my hand over my heart as if to stop it from moving. "Itachi, what the hell have I told you about sneaking up on me like that? Do you enjoy giving me heart attacks?" Itachi has always snuck up on me for as long as I can remember. It was like a bloody past time to him.

Itachi smirked that beautiful smirk that sometimes left my mind numb. "Sorry, Otouto. I though you wanted a ride home. But it appear---"

"That you were right. Lets go. Bye Naruto, Kyuubi." I dragged Itachi away from the two before Itachi could make a single greeting to his best friend. As we left, they started to make their way toward their separate destination, Naruto to hang out with Kiba and some others and Kyuubi…I could care less right now.

My brother was going to give me a ride home!

Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but _he_ was the one who asked if I wanted a ride instead of me making a bargain with him. Though the bastard would probably make me do some sadistic things anyways. I hate sadists, some are really creepy. Why is it, yet I'm in love with one? Is Itachi really all that special?

…….

HELL YEAH!!

'Hn. I wander if he went commando today?' The image of a near naked Itachi crossed my mind and I had to control a nosebleed. Agitated with my dirty mind I pulled my smexy brother to the school parking lot, trying to keep my thoughts to myself.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? You seem a bit upset." I slowed down a bit and loosened my grip on his hand till it was nothing more than a gentle squeeze. I continued to walk towards the black Honda Civic, trying to ignore his stare. Itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me to a direct halt.

"Sasuke., tell me what's wrong." Itachi held my hand if a firm grip, but I felt that if he held my hand any tighter it would snap.

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie to me." His tone was low and chilling. My eyes began to water as I tried to keep myself from looking in his eyes. I didn't want him to know what had gotten me in such a mood. Last thing I want is for him to know how I feel without knowing how he would react. Itachi's reactions were never predictable and sometimes scary. That and I don't want to be rejected by the smexy sadist.

"Really it's nothing. I just got worked up over something stupid. I-I lost my temper." Damn you, you infernal stuttering. He seemed to have bought it since his grip lessened on my arm.

"Okay. Let's go." Itachi walked pass me giving me time to quickly wipe the tears from my face. Damn I'm pathetic, but no big deal right? I just have to keep my secret from him….even though we live in the same house; he knows Naruto—who has a tendency to talk when drunk—rather well; he knew Kyuubi—who knew how to interrogate someone with many…tactics; and he knows me like his favorite movie which he can talk word for word…and can make a perfect replica of each scene….

'DAMN IT! I'M SO SCREWED!'

* * *

**Just so we're clear. If you are going to flame me for writing this then you're hypocritical booty shouldn't have read it! **

**Mutters: Yaoi hating weirdos.**

**If you liked it then please review. I need inspiration...ok i don't really need the inspiration, but it would motivate me to post sooner. lol But if you don't review i'll get all depressed like Naruto without his ramen and bad things wil happen...**

**Sasuke: You better review! -Uchiha glare-**

**Itachi: Give it a rest, little brother. Now why don't you two come and join me here on this nice large...bed.**

**Me & Sasuke: Okay!!!**

**Me & Sasuke:-glares at you- REVIEW!!**

**-Koft N**


	2. fanboy

Sorry for the lack of updating, but I had a lot of catching up to do. And if my bf don't stop bugging….well that's a different matter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Why don't I own Naruto?!?!!!

Well on with the story!

* * *

**Chap 2**

**----3rd POV----**

Have you ever noticed that there is a bit of a fan girl/boy in everyone? How they have a secret obsession that was so unhealthy that their friends took them to a guidance counselor, psychiatrist, doctor or…asylum, whatever the case maybe? To say that Sasuke was a fan boy was an understatement.

……..

Don't look at me like that. What do you expect if you were bitten by a fan girl? Okay then!

Sasuke was sitting in his walk-in-closet looking at the picture that hung on the wall behind his clothes, that was usually covered by a poster incase someone was to go rummaging through his closet. Not even Naruto knew about it. I mean come on! How do you think your friends would react if they knew you hand a poster sized picture of your naked brother in your closet?

……………

………..…..

That's what I thought.

Sasuke looked at the picture seeing it and yet he didn't as he decided what to do with his dilemma. The suggestions were endless. Starting from confessing to waiting for Itachi to say something to bondage. The bondage option was rather appealing till he realized that he would be the one most likely tied up and it would just be embarrassing if Itachi walked out….or if his parents walked in while he was chained to his bed waiting for Itachi.

'What the hell am I going to do?' He really wanted to let the feeling of confessing pass over, but every time he got close to Itachi it just became harder and harder to do. "It's a bloody curse to have such a sexy brother." Sasuke muttered as he stood up and moved to cover the picture.

"Sasuke, are you in here?" The smooth sexy voice of his smexy brother sailed through the closet door and caressed his ear and scared the crap out of him. He covered the poster hastily and moved the clothes over it and walked over to the door that separated him and his object of unhealthy obsession.

"Yes, Aniki?" Sasuke walked out of the closet and moved to his bed.

Itachi smirked and plopped down gracefully beside his younger brother. Sasuke jumped but it went unnoticed since his brother decided to drop his sexy ass on the bed sending Sasuke bouncing on the mattress. Sasuke gazed at his brother trying not to drool.

**---Sasuke's POV---**

"Can I help you?" I gave myself a pat on the back for my cool tone.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were alright." His onyx gazed into mine and tried to analyze me. At least that's what it felt like. A physical exam…….with large equipment.

My face heated up so fast that I nearly passed out. I tried to school my features in hope that Itachi wouldn't notice but it was all in vain. Will I ever learn that I can't hide anything from Itachi?

"Sasuke, tell me now!" Damn he sounds commanding.

"Why do you always assume that something is up? Can't it be that I'm a bit hot?" And bothered. I got a glare for my efforts, but I held firm. I can't break down. Not without knowing how he feels.

I was about to tell him some lie when he pushed off my bed and headed toward the door. "Whatever."

I sighed as I felt guilt weigh down on my shoulders even more heavily.

'I need to get away from him for a while.' Just then my phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi.'

"_Hey teme. Stick still in your ass?'_ Only Naruto would respond like that.

"Dobe. No."

"_Good. Then come over to my place to relieve some of that tension." _Suggestive much.

"…..What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**Sasuke: Who bit me? Bet it was that pink blob!**

**Itachi: Otouto, what poster is Koft N talking about?**

**Sasuke: -flushed- Nothing Aniki!**

**Koft N: Poor Sasuke. Oh Well!! Review the story please! I may add another chapter today but you know how those things goes.**


	3. Car talk

**Sorry my last chapter was so short, but here is another one to make up for it. Don't forget to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I called dibs on the characters!!

* * *

**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**_Conscience_

* * *

****Chap 3**

Sasuke's feet quickly traveled down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped at the door and took a quick breather. 'Do I really want to go through with this? There's still time to back out.' Just then Itachi made his way past him with a raised eyebrow and made his way into the kitchen. The knots in Sasuke's stomach tighten and he made up his mind. He walked in and spotted his mother by the counter making a sandwich. Itachi was leaning against the island munching on an apple. He walked up behind her, ignoring his brother, and prayed that Kami was with him.

"Hey, mom." He planted a tender kiss on his mother's cheek and hugged her around the waist. If you thought that the Uchiha family wasn't a loving one then you were half right. The father wasn't all that affectionate...ok he was a right bastard, but their mother was a right angel.

She had huge warts covering her big toe that she usually collected pus from to make potions to make Sasuke fall in love with her……. whoops, that's Sakura.

No, no. Like I said, Mikoto Uchiha was a beautiful woman. She had won a few beauty pageants in her days. She had long hair that flowed down her back in silky black waves. She had navy blue eyes that changed colors with her emotions. It's a bit terrifying at times, but you never had to worry as long as you were good. Her creamy skin was always flawless, like the moon goddess had shared some of her beauty secrets. And she was very kind and gentle. But don't let that fool you. If you pissed her off you were better off having Itachi and Kyuubi deal with you.

Fugaku was sitting across the table, reading a newspaper article. He was the head of the family and the most….less friendly of the lot. His dark brown hair was slicked back, stood a half inch taller than Itachi, and was a rather strict person. If the two young Uchihas had a choice in who they go to for anything it would definitely be their mother.

It was clear that Sasuke took after his mother mostly, while Itachi took after him…well the looks more from him. That's were they drew the line, though Itachi was better looking by far. Itachi was a bit cold sometimes, but it seemed that Fugaku was born at the North Pole.

"Hahaha. Sasuke? What's gotten into you? Isn't this your sulking time, where you hide in you room and wonder if it's possible to have black tomatoes that aren't rotten?" She teased him and kissed his nose.

"Mom, I don't do that." '_If you knew what I did you would send me to a medical clinic ASAP.'_ Sasuke shuddered at the thoughts of everything around him being white. '_Yuck, no color.'_

"So how was your day?" Sasuke leaned against the counter and watched his mother's face with an innocent look that said, 'I'm not going to ask anything that you might say no to'. Mikoto turned and looked at her youngest son with a look that said, 'I know you don't care so what do you want?'

Sasuke looked away then looked back at her, "Can I sleep over at Naruto's this weekend?" He tried to give her the sad eyes alone but a puppy dog pout came into the mix. Itachi looked and felt something inside of him stir. He looked away and finished his apple. Fugaku looked up from his paper and sneered.

"Why do you insist on hanging out with that trouble maker? He's been a bad influence on you."

Sasuke whirled on his heel and looked at his father, "No he's not. He's my friend and if he was a trouble-maker, he hasn't been caught so you can't prove that he is."

"So you're saying that he is a trouble-maker and you act as his look out so he doesn't get caught?" Fugaku said with a smirk thinking that he had found a way to stop Sasuke from hanging out with Naruto. Itachi's eyebrow twitched as his father implied that his brother was a hoodlum. '_Even if Sasuke is a look out you can't pin anything on them.'_ Itachi thought with a smirk.

"Don't you understand Japanese? I didn't say that." Sasuke said it slow and deliberate to make his father feel like an idiot. It must of worked because the look on his face was thunderous. He jumped from his chair and stormed over to Sasuke. Just as he was about to reach him Itachi stepped in between the two. Mikoto had her back turned and didn't see or hear anything and just continued talking .

"You can go, Sasuke. As long as you behave yourself."

"Thanks mom!" Sasuke gave her a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out the room, casting a glare at his father. Itachi looked after his brother and shook his head. "Mom, I'm going by Kyuubi, don't know when I'll be back."

"Okay, sweetheart. Be good and I better not get a call from the police like last time." She turned to her eldest son and unleashed the almighty Uchiha glare on him. He covered his fear by giving her a shaky smile and slipped out the room.

**-----Sasuke's POV------**

"Bye mom!" I called out, walking out the door with a duffle bag under my arm.

"Bye Sasuke! BE GOOD!"

I walked out of the house and headed toward the garage so that I could get my motorcycle. As I was about to get the keys for my bike Itachi came in.

"Hey, Otouto. Need a ride?" There he goes with the niceness again. If he keeps this up I'll melt.

"Sure."

**---------**

Five minutes into the car ride and I'm already beginning to think dirty. I can't help it the way he grips the steering wheel and shifts the gears with such confidence. If the car had thoughts I'm sure it would be thinking that it would over heat if Itachi stroked it's dashboard.

As Itachi revved the engine it made a purr that had me think that it was having sex with Itachi. MY ITACHI!

"Stupid car."

"You alright, Sasuke?" I love how he says my name.

"Yeah." It was dark in the car but I could see the outline of his hand on the stick shifting it. My cock twitched when I saw how he gripped the top. _'That's why I hate the car. If only he would touch me like that.'_

"Then why are you hating on my car?" He turned to face me with a knowing smirk on his face.

Oh Kami. Did he hear my thoughts? Did I say it out loud? Does he think I'm sick, for wanting him to touch me the way he handles his car? Before I had time to answer we pulled up in front of Naruto's house. I had never been more happy to see a building in all my life.

"This is my stop." I grabbed my duffle and was about to open the door when Itachi looked it from his side. 'Damn him.'

"Itachi, open the door." There was no sound from him except for his breathing that seemed to be getting closer and closer. 'Man I'm getting jumpy again.' I turned around to face him and found that I wasn't being jumpy. Itachi was at least three inches away from me watching me intently. Good Kami, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and have him touch me with his….to hell, I wanted him to devour me!

"No." He so did not just tell me no.

"Come on. Naruto is waiting for me." I need to get away. I'm going to rape him if he doesn't back off.

"He can wait." Itachi leaned back and got comfortable. He even turned the engine off.

Did I mention that my aniki was a right bastard? Well he is. 'At least there won't be anymore purring for a while.'

"Itachiiiii." Man I hate how whiny I sound but I'm freaking desperate here.

"Sasuke," His voice was low and the car was dark. My heart beat could not be measured. 'HELP ME!' "I would have asked later, but I think this is kind of important." I stared at him with interest and a bit of anxiety. 'Kami, help me if he knows.'

"Sasuke, what's up with you?" He looked me right in the eye and I knew he was talking about earlier.

"Aniki, not this again." I groaned as I saw that he made no move to let the subject drop. I'm going to be here a while.

"I'm afraid so, Sasuke." Itachi looked at me. His eyes deadly serious and I couldn't stand the intensity. Hell a mountain lion wouldn't have been able to handle it! "I know something is going on and if you lie to me again, you better pray that Kami can reverse the damage that I'll unleash." Itachi said all of this calmly, but it scared the hell out of Sasuke.

"Itachi, it's nothing really. Naruto just said something that made me embarrassed and I didn't want to dwell on it but I did and I kind of had a little panic attack. Happy now?" I stared at him trying to hide my emotions.

"That's it? And you didn't want to tell me why?" Come to think of it that was rather simple. If I told him before he wouldn't be breathing down my back.

" I didn't want to give you more to deal with." It's half true, but hey.

Itachi turned to me and lifted my chin in his powerful hand. "Sasuke, I'm you brother. You can come to me for anything. No matter what it is."

A tear ran down my cheek at his sudden kindness. A rare moment that I just had to savor.

"One more thing." I looked at Itachi expectantly. _'He's going to say he love me!'_ (A:N// wishful thinking.)

"It's about your ride fees." Okay he lost me. My spirit just dropped. PLOP Straight out of the sky.

"What?"

"I'm talking about your payment for the rides." This is what he wanted to talk about? Payment for— 'What!'

"But you offered and I already paid the last set off!" Bastard!

"Relax. It's not like I'm asking you to pay for gas. Besides I think you may actually enjoy this one." This one made me raise an eyebrow, but it also caught my interest. Payment that _I_ would like. This was new. And there is only one thing that I would like right about now.

"What do I have to do now?" I sighed as I looked at my evil sadist.

" I need you to spend some time with me on Sunday." His face was serious as he said this. It seemed innocent enough, but there was definitely some sadistic part of his mind working furiously planning my misery, underneath his gorgeous hair that I was just itching to touch.

"So….you want me to keep you company on Sunday?" If he wanted company he could just put an ad in the paper and have a damn island of girls and guys killing each other just to stay in his presence for a minute. 'Imagine if it were for his hand in marriage.' I shuddered at the last thought.

"That's one way of looking at it." His face held his trademark smirk.

I stared. I blinked. I was absolutely speechless. Itachi Uchiha, my brother and secret love/obsession/fetish/fantasy guy, was asking me to spend sometime with him.

_**Technically he's not asking. It's payment.**_

_'But he still wants **me** to accompany him.'_

_**Well could you answer him sometime this century? I would rather do something else than stare at his sexiness.**_

Gasp. _'Are you sure you're my conscience?'_

_**Arrrgh! I wish I weren't! Then I wouldn't have to put up with an idiotic jerk. And you call Naruto stupid.**_

"Do you understand, Sasuke?" Itachi slowed his speech as if I was incapable of understanding, with a smirk that was all too condescending for me. Bastard.

I sucked my teeth at him and glared, "Yes, Aniki. I speak Japanese. And your vocabulary matches that of a toddler." His smirk faltered before he smirked sweetly and poked my forehead.

"Only when I talk to you, otouto." That's when he decided to open my door. I hopped out and turned back to him, when he started the car. "Don't worry, otouto, I'll go over it again later. Have fun." With that he drove off, the engine purring a little too loudly for my taste. "Slutty car."

I then turned to the place that was to grant me a few Itachi-less days. If only it could do the same for my mind.

* * *

**So what do you think is in store for little Sasu-chan behind the walls of the Uzumaki fortress? That chap may take a little longer. Having a little trouble wording it. OHHH and a little surprise for you all, Itachi's POV is coming soon! YAY.**

**Itachi:** Do I have to? It'll probably mostly gory thoughts anyway.

**Sasuke:** That's what makes it interesting. 'that and you body'-muttered-

**Itachi:** You say something Sasuke?

**Sasuke:** Nothing your smexi—I mean Aniki.

**Itachi:** Did you just call me ---

**Sasuke: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. JA NE.**


	4. Forgetting

**Hey everybody sorry it took so long. Though I don't own you one there is an explanation at the end. Oh and an important notice thing so don't skip over it. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

****Chap 4**

-----Inside (Sasuke's POV)------

I knocked on the door and was greeted with the sight of a rather handsome blond with sun-kissed skin, blue eyes that held you captive and wondering the deep of such a rare color; broad shoulders that complimented his well built frame and was at least a foot taller than me. He would have been a rather approachable, attractive fellow if it weren't for the look on his face that said, 'if you tick me off, the devil would pity you'. I was about to turn around and walk home if it weren't for the firm grip that grasped my shoulder. I was dragged into the blond's torture chamber house and was pulled into a big bear hug by the blond.

"Sasuke! I haven't seen you for ages!" I was then dragged deeper into his dark torture chambers. Okay I'm kidding. He stared us to the living room that was not at all dark. It was a light beige color with a bunch of different earth tones, giving it a earthy like feeling. Not the type that makes you feel dirty, but safe and comfy.

Hey at least I know Naruto didn't decorate the house. There was not a hint of orange anywhere on the lower level of the house. And in case you are wondering that is not a bad thing. I remember a project that Naruto did. Everything was orange, even the words. Got an F for it, but it served for weird entertainment.

"Hi, Minato." I almost regretted coming when he began to spout questions like a preppy girl on pink cocaine. (A:N/ That's what me and my friends calls the Hubba Bubba powder candy. lol)

"Where have you been? Are you doing good in school? Staying out of trouble? Anything you want to talk about? I want to talk! There's this guy that I know that doesn't really like to talk. He's all quiet and emo-like; it's kind of scary if you don't know him. But I know he likes—" The blond was cut of by a younger more feminine version of himself. Add more.

"Dad, are you harassing Sasuke again?" I had never been more glad to see the blond idiot in all my life! I love his father…as a father…but there are times that I just have to wonder about him. He seems almost bipolar the way he's happy one minute and ready to kill the next. Talk about a scary version of PMS.

"Why do you always spoil my fun Naru-chan?" I got up and made my way over to my blond idiot of a friend. "Sasu-teme was just about to tell me about his new eye candy!" Why they both insist on calling me a bastard is beyond me, but it just heightens my dislike for the word even more. My eye twitched, but then my face lit up brightly at what he said.

_Eye Candy!_

"Eye candy?! Minato-ojii, you sure are funny. I don't have time to be thinking bout anyone." Naruto snorted and nearly blew my cover. I didn't him a chance to though cause I smashed his foot with such force that made him howl in pain.

"TEME!" Minato looked over at us quizzically.

"We'll just go up to Naruto's room now. Ja ne, ojii." With that I help the injured dobe to his room.

**--------Naru's room--------**

"No. Stop!"

"Hold still, Sasuke."

"Get off of me!"

"Look, would you just hold still so that I can get this thing on?!" Naruto growled again as he tried to get a firm grip on my hips.

"I swear, Naruto, when this is over I'm going to maim you!" I bucked my hips again to make him loosen his grip on me. Naruto growled at me and slapped me on my ass. I looked at him shocked but he just scowled at me and put his hands on his hips.

"If you move your pale ass again you're going to regret it. Do you understand?" I meekly nodded my head as he continued to dress me.

Yes, he was dressing me. What did you think he was doing?

…………….

Don't you dare answer that!

I would have thrown him off of me a long time ago if it weren't for these damn shackles on my darn wrists. Don't ask me why he has shackles in his room. As soon as we entered the room awhile ago he told me of his plans and I basically outright refused. Apparently, it wasn't an option. Apparently, Naruto thought I was a _**little**_ too strung on Itachi and wanted to help me wind down. How you ask? Well he got the stupid notion that dragging me to a club would do the trick. But he was putting me through a torture ritual first. Sometimes I wonder if we really are

best friends or if he just likes to torment me.

Did I mention it was hard to be mad at this happy idiot? So even if I wanted to stay mad at him I couldn't.

I calmed down a bit and allowed him to dress me with little struggle, but I was silently planning how to make the blond disappear without anyone realizing he was gone. Which would be hard to do since he lights everything up with his personality. Darn it!

When he finished and removed the shackles I was far from happy, but grateful that it was over. I rubbed my wrist and glared at the red mark that was now on my wrists.

"Naruto, you ass. I am so going to kill you." As I continued to examine my hands I realized that I was wearing blue nail polish. There was a bit of black and silver designs on it and they looked good. So I won't kill him for that, but I will kill him for dressing me like this. My chest felt slightly heavier than it would normally be and I'm not quite sure if that's a good thing or not seeing that this is of course Naruto we're talking about.

As soon as I finished the thought a mirror was placed in front of me. I looked up and wondered if there really was a mirror in front of me. There was someone in front of me, but I couldn't recognize them to save my life. I could only assume that the good looking person staring at me was…well, me. Naruto couldn't come close to looking half as sexy as I did.

When I realized what I was wearing my eyes turned red.

"Naruto! What the hell is this?" I whirled around ready to hack off my best friends head when I saw that he was dressed similarly to me except that his outfit was red.

"What's your problem now, Sasuke?" Naruto said this in a bored voice that made me want to throttle him.

"Why the hell am I wearing --?" I stopped at the glare that Naruto was giving me. I wasn't scared, but I realized what an ungrateful brat I sounded like. Itachi would not have liked that at all.

"Look do you want to get your mind off your eye-candy or not? Just let loose for once, Sasuke." He grabbed my hands and rubbed the back of them gently. "Have some fun."

I looked up into his eyes with a new determination that could only be rubbed off by Naruto. "Okay."

Itachi's POV

I was speeding down the streets slightly over the speed limit trying to make it to Kyuubi's house before I had to hear about 'keeping the almighty _sex god_ waiting'.

This is a real pain. Do I look like a bloody chauffeur? First Sasuke and now this idiot. Don't get me wrong I love giving Sasuke rides, but now I have to pick up this lunatic and he'll be all bitchy. Arrgh! Did I mention that I am easily pissed off. 'Itachi, what took you so long?' blah, blah, blah. Was it my fault that he got his license suspended? No! Did I drive around in broad daylight with blood on my car after hitting an old lady? NO!! All I did was called the police and told them there was an old lady in a ditch.

Was that wrong of me?

No…..

Though I probably shouldn't have thrown a rock at her when she got blood on my shirt.

But it was one of my favorite shirt!

I pulled up in front of Kyuubi's house and saw another car, Sasori's, already there. It was moving slightly and I could make out the silhouettes of two people on the curb. Most likely Kyuubi and Neji. As I got closer I could make out Neji profile. He was wearing a white open short sleeve shirt with a black vest underneath. Black jeans with little rips in it covered the lower half of his body along with some black and white sneakers. His long brown hair was pulled back and tied at the end. And a black bandana was tied around his forehead. Kyuubi on the other hand looked like he was going to kill.

His flaming red hair was thrown over his hair casually falling in silky red waves. He wore a black leather jacket over a black fisher net shirt, tight leather jeans that showed that he didn't believe in underwear. (Though he did wear then with other clothing.) He had black combat boots on and he was covered in chains. There was a studded black leather collar around his neck. To top it all of he gave off a murderous dark aura that I was so loving right now. This met that someone might be in a body bag by the end of the night.

We normally got together and headed out to the club or cause some serious trouble at least 4 times a week. Sasori and Deidara also joined in the fun, though those two sucked face (made out) more than anything. I guess they're just making up for the five years that they stayed 'just friends'. They were in Sasori's car and if you wanted to preserve not only your life but innocence then you would be sure to not be around them while they were 'going at it.'

I rolled down my window, too lazy to get out. "Get in, or you walk." Kyuubi scowled and walked toward the door. I smirked as he pulled the handle but the door stayed closed. Did I mention that the door was locked?

I started to drive off but stopped knowing that Kyuubi would try to kill me later. I opened the door and Kyuubi got in muttering something about evil sadists and best friends. I tuned him out as I looked at Neji. "Follow." I didn't even give him a chance to say anything before I pulled away from the curb and drove off.

**-------At the club--------**

I pulled up to _Restless Sannin_a famous club know for excellent service and even better sake. Kyuubi and I had just stepped out of the car when we saw the most breath taking and disturbing site ever. There walked the two most beautiful girls we had ever seen and they were getting 'the treatment'. The men did things that would flatter a whore, but make a girl with dignity (or a stick up her ass) tell them to fuck off. They whistle at them, slapped their asses, blew kisses at them too and the raven seemed to be holding down bile that would eat away her esophagus. Her blonde friend, that was an inch or two shorter than her, seemed to be oblivious of what was going on and the death glares her friend was giving her. The moment I saw the glare I was hooked, but I couldn't help but feel that I knew her. The way she walked and the aura around her was familiar, but her clothing knocked me into a hormonal rapture putting logic thinking on standby.

She was wearing black boots on her feet and not just any kind. They were the sexy kind that had a two inch platform and was littered with buckles and a few chains. The top of the boot ended at bottom of her knee. A pair of black and blue stockings ran up the length of her legs and stopped mid-thigh. Then there was the shortest leather skirt I had ever seen in my life resting deliciously on her hips with chains draped on one end. It wasn't the type to just stick to your body, this one had a bit of body and flared out at the end giving her hips an even curvier look and stopped right at the middle of her thigh. The black material gave off a dangerous feel and the skull belt just add to the effect.

To save the best for last was the corset. It was blue and black and there was a little bit of lace on it but mostly leather. The leather clung to her skin and hugged her breast in a rather teasing manner. She even had a black collar around her neck with a little bell in the middle, drawing attention to her pale, slender neck.

Her raven tresses were up in a messy bun with a few of her locks falling down her back below her shoulders and had blue highlights that brought out the blue tint of her hair. There were to chunks of hair framing her face, making her look innocent and dangerous at the same time. Her face looked smooth and inviting; red lips were in a small pout and begged to be devoured; long dark lashes framed her eyes hiding their color and the emotions that ran through them. It was official. She was the third person to make me feel any emotion beyond strong friendship or respect or what ever you call what you would feel for a friend.

I ripped my mind from the gutter and took a look at what was actually happening. The two girls had stopped in front of a red head that was looking rather hot in his leather clothing. I then realized that it was Gaara. He said something to the raven; the raven glared and said something back; and the bubbly blonde said something and Gaara and the raven said something to her that made her pout and start muttering.

**-----actual conversation-----**

"Emo" Gaara said to the raven.

"Goth" Said raven said to bad ass red-head/

"Come on you guys!" Their blonde friend said to them. They both turned on the blonde.

"Prep." Blondie glared at friends. "You guys are always so mean to me…….Blonde haters……Not my fault I'm sexier than you two…..stupid pricks."

**-----Back to Itachi-----**

'She is such a prep.' I thought and I shook myself out of my stupor and dragged Kyuubi behind me and followed after the girls and Gaara into the club.

**---Inside---**

The music was loud and there were several bodies pressing against us as we tried to make it in to the club. The women basically had no cloths on; the men had no shame in flirting while drunk; and Neji, Sasori, and Deidara finally decided to join the party. We all grabbed a booth and I was scanning the crowd for the raven or Gaara. Where he was she might be.

"What's up with you, Itachi? You seem to be…lost." Neji, the ever observant prick, just decided to ruining my stake out.

"Nothing's up. Just thought I saw a red head."

"Although it's nice to know that you know your colors, what does you looking like you lost your stash of gummy worms."

I turned to Neji and gave him a long look. "If you must know, Neji, I saw a girl who walked in with a red head and said red head happens to be Gaara." My tone was all calm when I really wanted to rip his eyes out. See what a good friend I am?

Neji perked up at the tidbit of Gaara and looked at me expectantly, but I chose to ignore him and turned in favor of looking at the many body gyrating against one another. Then I saw her. The mysterious raven that had captured my attention and curious as to who the heck she was and why was she making me feel the way only one other person had ever made me feel.

She was moving stiffly and looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Gaara was grinding against her ass and said something that looked like, 'loosen up.' Then he did the one thing that no one would think he would do. He ran his tongue up the shell of the ravens ear. Only one thought ran through Itachi's mind. 'OMK! (Oh My Kami!) He so did not just lick my Sasuke….What! That's not Sasuke. That's some girl I've never met before. That can't be my cute, foolish little brother. Since when did I start to think of Sasuke as mine anyway. I stared at the scene before me with what I hope was a cool fave but I could just feel the anger rolling off of me and Neji backed away from me slightly, while Kyuubi edge to me closer, feeling the blood lust rolling off of me in waves.

**----Sasuke's POV----**

I gasped and turned toward Gaara. I know that my red-head friend so did not just lick my ear. I was frozen in shock until I heard him whisper huskily in my ear. "Pussy."

'If there was one thing that I was not it was a 'pussy'. I am a dick. Well, I have one. I'm gonna remind Gaara with a grind and a helping of dumb blonde.' I grabbed Naruto, who was dancing with a rather hot guy, and placed him in front of Gaara while I went behind the stubborn red-head. Naruto gave me a quizzical look and I winked. The blonde kitsune gave me a wicked grin and turned pushing his ass into Gaara's groin. I started to grind against Gaara making sure that he _feels_ that I am in no way a 'pussy'.

**Guess who (hey, hey)  
F to the A-B (hey)  
Black Buddafly Let's go  
And I'm a bad boy Like Martin and Will  
Show u what u been missin'  
Like da kids on the carton of milk  
Hey, I can snatch something  
Bad outta tha hood  
And bring 'em back to the  
Pad out by da woods  
You know the crew bring  
The bad outta da good  
And I'm usually not layin' in the boozy spots  
Girl, we can blow quicker than oozi shots  
Chill where da cristal's cold Jacuzzi's hot  
Ya feel me?**

We (Naruto and I) pushed our 'breast' against Gaara and I could feel him shudder. Whether out of pleasure or disgust I didn't know but it was funny. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "You did tell me to 'loosen up'. So get with it."

Then he did something that I would never expect Gaara to do. He turned and grabbed me by the waist and grinded hard against me making me moan. I knew it looked like we were having sex…ok wild sex, with the way that Gaara was pounding our pelvises together.

**I ain't really the kinda girl  
That would say that  
I'm a bad girl Though I should  
So many times I did what I thought was right  
But ended up in pain and that's why I'm like  
I still believe and I'm hopin'  
That I will find real love  
But right now is not the time for that  
Cuz I'm young and I'm bad and I like that**

**Oh,  
do you feel me now Oh,  
dance with me now  
Ladies help me out**

His hand traveled down my side and I arched into him. I started to forget. I started to finally get Itachi's face out of my head. I was letting go. And it felt good.

**Ay if you feel me  
Move wit me and don't stop  
Put your hands up  
Soon as the beat drops  
Cuz usually I'm not like this but tonight  
I'm a bad girl  
I'm a bad girl  
And tonight we gonna show u How we get down**

I felt Naruto place his leg on top of mine and I assumed he was giving Gaara's ass some TLC.

**Don't think I'm innocent  
Might look like that outside But when  
I be alone wit you You'll see different  
Cuz all those boys dig those crazy things  
I like it so good and so deep  
Like I said for me straight to sleep  
Don't get me wrong because I'm not a ho  
I tell where to stop and when to go**

**Oh  
do you feel me now Oh,  
dance with me now  
Ladies help me out, what**

I could feel all the attention we were attracting, but I didn't care. I was finally getting Itachi off of my mind, though I could see his face perfectly. The way his lips were in a tight line, the way his brow came together and made a slight crease in his forehead. Then my eyes locked with his burning with jealousy, fury, and confusion. Then came the wave. The wave of killer intent that radiated off of his body consuming me and my very being as he watched me. And then there was Kyuubi sliding up behind him…… 'Wait. What?!'

**Ay if you feel me  
Move wit me and don't stop  
Put your hands up  
Soon as the beat drops  
Cuz usually I'm not like this but tonight  
I'm a bad girl  
I'm a bad girl  
And tonight we gonna show u How we get down**

My entire body seized up as I realized it was not a mental image of Itachi I was fantasizing about. Itachi sat across the dance floor from me, glaring at me, Gaara, and Naruto. And if looks could kill I have a feeling that the world would be dead just from the intensity of his glare. Gaara cast me a concerned look and looked in the direction of my stare. I could feel him smirk against me skin.

**Hey, Hey Once a good girl gone bad  
She's gone forever**

Gaara moved his hand to my leg and started to caress it.

**Prolly with me enjoying California weather  
Hey Mami, we belong together  
Like the white and yellow stones  
That set into the prom together**

His fingers danced over my flesh, and I could feel my face heating up as I tried to tear my gaze away from my obsession.

**And now a girl get into a stressed out mood  
And go bad faster than left out food  
They say it's the lazy flow the shorties love  
It drive 'em crazy though, like Courtney Love**

He reached the edge of my skirt and moved under slowly. This was going too far I have to put an end to it. I turned to Gaara, "Stop it, Gaara" giving him a glare so he would know that I mean it.

**I keep a bad one that also's a good cook  
5th Ave. classy mixed with da hood look**

His hand brushed over my cock and I gasped and glared at him even more as I felt the killer intent reach a level that I never felt before.

**And my good look them bad for yo health  
And everybody know you  
Can do bad by yourself, girl**

Then he kissed me.

**(A:N/I felt like ending it here, but I took so long to update that I feel kind of bad about leaving it here. So I'll just add some more.)**

**Ay if you feel me  
Move wit me and don't stop  
Put your hands up  
Soon as the beat drops  
Cuz usually I'm not like this but tonight  
I'm a bad girl  
I'm a bad girl**

I am bad. Not a girl, but still.

**And tonight we gonna show u How we get down**

I just let Gaara feel me up. I wasn't mad at him. I knew it was just one of his sadistic streaks that begged him to be a pervert and evil bastard. Itachi jumped to his feet and I stepped away from Gaara and disappeared into the swarming bodies, fully intending to hide . To hide from Gaara and Itachi. To hide from Itachi's fury. To hide from my feelings. To hide from the world.

**Do you feel me now  
Dance with me now  
Ladies help me out

* * *

**

**Lyrics from Black Buddafly-Bad Girl**

**---------Don't skip over important stuff-------------**

**I am so sorry that I was behind with this chapter! I had to redo the club scene like 6 times and it was getting frustrated. Then the whole daytime jail thing (school) isn't working for me. My teachers were giving us hell with exams, then the make ups, then we had to good into a different class, then we got kicked out, then we had a little strike thing going on so we could get back into the class so in all actuality it was a living hell.**

**Sasuke;** Sounds like you had it bad.

**Koft N:** I did. And it was horrible.

**Sasuke:** Good.

**Koft N:** -gasp- How could you say that? Don't you care?

**Sasuke:** No.

**Koft N:** -sniff- Itachi do you have any sympathy to give me?

**Itachi: **Nope. But I do have some advice.

**Koft N:** What is it?

**Itachi:** Suck it up and be emo like Sasuke. Then write some more and get to the part where Sasuke and I _mfik ecatm doftr_.

**Koft N:** You can't tell them what will happen!

**-five minutes later-**

**Sasuke: **Hey! I am not EMO!!!!

**Koft N:** I am. EMOS RULE! WHOOH!! -Does a dance-

**Itachi:** -sigh- Please read and review. And for the first time ever you get to help with what happens next.

A) Itachi comforts Sasuke

B) Sasuke ends up in a fight….or 2

C) Someone dies

D) Gaara gets in a fight

E) Itachi and Sasuke –cough, cough-

You can make up to _**two**_ selections. But choose wisely. **Mwhahahahaha**

**Sasuke: **If you want to add something more she might consider it, but don't get your hopes up. I'm still waiting for my Itachi collectable cards.

**Koft N:** I told you they're in the Print shop!

**Sasuke:** But you said---

**Itachi:** -sigh- don't forget to vote….I want a coke.


	5. Of Bastards and snakes

I'm really sorry it took so long with this chapter. Constant back to back work. And even though I should be doing it right now I say –beep- the 'education' system and let me be! POWER TO THE EMOS!

**Itachi:** Who the fuck gave her sugar?

**So you aren't confused:**

"Itachi is super hot!" talking (and a true fact)

'I like tomatoes' thinking

'_I want my Itachi collectable cards._' Inner Sasuke (And I told you they are in the Print shop!)

**Sasuke:** -muttered- Lying bitch.

**Koft N:** What was that you cross-dresser?

**Itachi:** -sighs- please enjoy this chapter. 

* * *

**Chap 5**

**---Naruto's POV---**

His nostrils flared. The air around him was murderous and people fainted as he glided passed them. Itachi's temper and irritation lashed out at me and nicked my soul. Actually that's me nearly getting a heart attack. He stopped in front of us and I sighed. 'Why did Gaara have to choose to be an ass right now?' I waited for Itachi to say something while I kept an eye out for Sasuke. There's no telling what kind of trouble the teme could get himself into.

"Gaara." Itachi's voice was cold and hard, as were his eyes. I shuddered, 'How does Gaara just stand there and not show the slightest bit of fear...Is he smirking?' 

It was now officially official. Gaara has indeed lost his mind.

"What the hell was that, Sabuku?" I shivered even though the question was not directed to me. Itachi could get quite scary if he was anger and it looked like he was not too far from the edge of pissed.

"What's was what? The way I was dancing or the way—" Itachi growled at Gaara's stubbornness while I groaned internally. I so did not need this right now.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Sabuku. Why the hell were you all over her?" Itachi was so close to Gaara that there was little space between them. I held my breath and waited but then I smelt a very strong spicy scent that I had come to love, and then I tensed and turned into a fleshy statue. I felt a body slide up behind me, the heat pouring over my body and melting my senses. 

"Isn't it exciting? If they fight who do you think will win?" Kyuubi's voice assaulted my ears and made my lower half stir. 'This is not good.'

"Maybe…it'll be a draw?" I asked innocently. Kyuubi chuckled and squeezed my shoulder lightly, almost causing me to die at the contact. 

"You're funny." Kyuubi said and turned back to the two arguing males.

"I don't see how it's any of your business. She's my friend not yours. So—"

"That doesn't give you the right to force yourself on poor defenseless girls that are obviously not interested in you!" Itachi raised his voice slightly. The last time he did that, was when he was beating the shit out of some kid who picked on Sasuke. 'This is so not good.'

I looked at Gaara and nearly pulled my hair out. He was about to laugh. Not only would he laugh he may spill the beans and then Sasuke would be pissed for sure!

"FYI, Uchiha, I have in no way forced myself on any 'poor defenseless _girls_'. Second, what I do with my friends have nothing to do with you—"

"When Sasuke is involved I do." We all froze. Even Itachi started at the words that left his mouth. Gaara's face was turning red and his shoulders were shaking. We had to get out of there, Now. 

I walked over to Gaara and grabbed his hand, "Excuse us, our friend needs out assistance." I dragged Gaara behind me and we walked in the direction Sasuke disappeared in earlier.

As soon as we lost them, I rounded on Gaara. "What the hell were you thinking?" The idiot had the never to just 'hn' me like Sasuke did and continued walking.

'Ugh, why are my friends such bastards!' tears silently pouring from my eyes.

**---With Sasuke – Narrator's POV---**

A blur of black and blue streaked down the corridor passing doors and random people. All of a sudden it stopped. Sasuke leaned over and tried to catch his breath. All the while his mind was trying to keep up with what just happened in the last few minutes. Gaara just touched him….while Itachi was watching. This is bad, this is so bad. Sasuke started to freak out and look at his skirt… 'Wait. He doesn't know who I am. He thinks I'm some skank. But that still wouldn't do any good if he realizes who I am. Darn my luck. What the hell is he doing here!' 

Sasuke slid down the wall and sat on the ground, after making sure that his skirt covered him and didn't show 'anything'. He may not like Gaara like that but he was still a guy. A teenage guy with hormones. And any normal teenage guy with hormones would get turned on by intimacy especially if it was with a hot person even if it was their best friend.

Itachi was the whole reason he was here in the first place. He was the reason that Naruto dressed him like a damned emo slut and drag him out of the house which was relatively safe (thanks to Minato and Naruto), but a whole lot safer than this damn club where his smart, overprotective brother and his friends were. Sasuke groaned and began to bang the back of his head against the wall as he realized that this was hopeless. There was really no escape. Of course he could leave, but then Itachi might tail him. 

Sasuke was about to think of another escape route when a shadow feel over him. He stiffed and looked up slowly, hoping to the 'merciful' gods that it wasn't Itachi. 

The gods must have either been drunk or they left a kind-hearted person in charge because it wasn't Itachi.

He was, however, greeted by a pale skinned man with golden eyes and purple eye shadow. His long black hair framed his face and Sasuke could make out a blue earring in his right ear. He was wearing a beige dress shirt with a purple tie and grey slacks. As he looked down again he saw that he also wore snake skin shoes. As he grimaced in disgust he noticed that his legs were basically exposed and that he must have had an invisible sign on him that said, "RAPE ME!" (He didn't) He gasped and stood up suddenly, really wanting to get out of the presence of the weird guy. He was giving off a vibe that said, 'Pedophile on the loose! Hide your kids!' 

"Hello, there. Are you alright?" His voice was soft and smooth, giving the impression of milk and honey. His tone was so sincere and innocent that it seemed okay to hang around for a minute or two.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away from all the hormones." Sasuke said.

The man chuckled and moved forward slight, the movement went undetected by Sasuke.

"I hate to point it out, but you're a teenager. You're just radiating hormones-s-s at your age." What he said was true, but it's not like it is constant. Right? 'What is up with that hissing? Time to make like Itachi's personality and spilt.'

"Yeah, well. I need to replenish mine. Excuse me." Sasuke ended the conversation and skirted around the man. At least he would have if his path was not blocked by the man. 

"What's your hurry, s-s-sweetie?" Sasuke backed up slowly and tried to go the other way but found that, that path was blocked also. He backed against the wall trying to get away from the man that was steadily getting closer as the seconds ticked by.

"Could you please let me pass?" Sasuke asked a little freaked out that this guy was way passed the boundaries of the inner personal bubble. 

"I don't think I want to do that just yet. You were looking to get away from those teenagers right? Well, I could help you with that." He whispered the last word in Sasuke's ear and his tongue darted out and licked the ear that was trying to shrink into the young raven's head. 'It's official; I am now scarred for life.'

'_What took you so long? I was scared when he started hissing.' _Sasuke's Inner Self all but screamed.

Sasuke growled and raised a hand to push the pale freak off him. It proved to be futile so he raised his other hand to slap the man. Just as his hand was going to smack the pale flesh his hand was stopped and he found both hands above his head. He gasped and tugged at his arms to try and break the freak's hold on him. 

"Let go of me you freaking bastard!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's no use trying to scream. It's only you and me now." The man let out an evil chuckle that crawled his blood. 'This is it. I'm doomed.'

His body covered Sasuke's compressing the boobs. 'Any harder and these things will burst!' Sasuke thought as he struggled against him. The man chuckled at Sasuke's distress and decided that he should ease it.

"Don't fret s-s-sweetie. I'll be gentle with you my delicate little flower." He pressed his lips against Sasuke's neck making the boy cry out in disgust. Snake dude took one of his hands and held Sasuke's body firmly against the wall. "Never let it be said that Orochimaru wasn't a kind lover." Orochimaru then covered Sasuke's lips with his, ignoring the boy's muffled screams. His offending hand traveled down further, tracing Sasuke's frame. Once he reached the end of the skirt he took this opportunity to caress the poor boy's inner thigh.

Sasuke's body froze. Disgust, shame, and fear raked his body as he panicked. 'OMK! Why the hell didn't I high tail it out of here when I had the chance? He's touching me and I can't do anything about it. He's going to find out that I'm not a girl! Good drunken gods please help me!'

His hand raised higher and was close to brushing the edge of Sasuke's underwear (black boyshorts with skulls) when Orochimaru's body was ripped from his. Sasuke's body dropped to the floor out of sheer exhaustion caused by his emotions.

He looked up to see what had become of Orochimaru and almost wished that he hadn't.

'Seems like those drunken gods just got sober.' Standing over his molester was none other than Itachi Uchiha. 

**----Sasuke's POV----**

Itachi's body flowed with the greatest of ease as he delivered blow after blow against Orochimaru's body. There were splats of blood all over the hall and it was just getting bloodier by the second. It took me a while to grasp the fact that Itachi was in front of me, protecting me.

'How did he find me so quickly?'

'_Because that snake shit held up our escape.'_

'Oh yeah.'

The room was beginning to spin and would flicker with darkness. "Itachi." The words left my lips, a gentle whisper on the wind before my world went blank.

* * *

**Good, Bad, needs more? Don't worry I haven't forgotten the votes. I'm just trying to get rid of this chapter so I don't have to hear my 'good' side's conscious saying how I should update soon. And if you are wondering where Itachi and Sasuke are, they went to pick up a few things for the next chapter. But they said hi. Actually, Itachi glared and Sasuke said to die. But we know that they care. **

**Next chapter: (there still at the club mind you)**

**---Itachi's POV---**

Is that Sasuke? No, it can't be….can it? Why do you make me feel this way? And what is that…..


	6. Sasuke?

I'm really sorry it took so long with this chapter

**OMG! I just realized something. I never totally disclaimed a song. Back in chapter 4 that wasn't an original that was a song by Black Buddafly. I'm sorry but I am not going to do anything to get myself sued I have other stories to write and think about and worrying about a law suit would make my head hurt! Anyway, this chapter is going to be a lot longer than the other one, trust me. And as for my other story ****Can we really fall in love?**** I'm working on it but I'm having a bit of writers block and I'm also working on another story as well, but I just lost a page of it. : ( **

**Itachi and Sasuke walk in.**

**Sasuke: **Have you finished boring everyone with you long winded introduction?

**Koft N: **What ever.Did you get the stuff?

**Sasuke: **Yeah. May I ask what we need this for?

**Koft N: **To…make things more interesting, of course. –mysterious grin-

**Sasuke: **-backs away from me- Itachi, I'm scared.

**Itachi: **Aww, poor Sasu-chan. Come let me hold you.

**Sasuke: **Yay. –jumps in Itachi's arms-

**Koft N: **Hey no fair. You never…what are you doing, Itachi?

**Sasuke: **Don't put that— I-Itachi? Uhm

**Itachi: **That's right moan for me. –pushes harder-

**Koft N: **HOT! I knew those things would come in handy. Set the camera and record Sasuke cries out -passes out in a pool of my own blood due to nosebleed-

**Spirit of Koft N: **I'll wait till you finish cleaning up the blood on your front……

………

Done? Good.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto…I just allow (not force) the characters to do my bidding!**

* * *

**Chap 6**

My vision was suddenly assaulted by bright lights. I tried to block it out, but alas it was not working. Opening my eyes slowly I took in my surroundings and realized that I was not in my own room. Or Naruto's for that matter. I sat up slightly when movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. As I turned I came face to face with Itachi. The events that happened recently flashed through my head and then I backed up slightly away from him.

"It's okay. You are safe now." He said in a calm reassuring voice. I wanted to believe him, I really did, but I couldn't let my guard down just yet. I'm dressed like a freaking girl and my hot brother is a few strides away from me!! 'I need a vacation.'

I looked over at him warily and pulled the sheet closer to me as if it would be able to protect me.

Itachi's gaze was intense. I felt like I was being held under a flashlight that was burning your eyeball while fat cops ate donuts and questioned you to death. Yes, it is that bad. 'Just play it cool, Sasuke. Act like you never met him.'

"Um…who are you?" 'I said act like you don't know him; not act dumb!'

He watched me carefully for a second before replying, "I'm Itachi Uchiha. But it appears that you already know who I am." Shit I must have said his name and he heard me. 'What to do, what to do?!'

I tilted my head to the side, like I'd seen Naruto done many times before. 'Great! What do I say now?!' Widening my eyes slightly I gasped, "Your Uchiha-sama's son! The prodigy, the athletic champion, the god of sex!" I blurted it all out and was horrified by the last thing I said. My face heated up and I was sure I resembled a brighter shade of Gaara's hair. I bowed and apologized profusely till the point of almost getting tongue tied.

During my apology I didn't notice Itachi move and almost jumped out of my skin when I felt his hand rest on my head gently.

"It's alright. No need to be so…flustered." I looked up and dared not inhale to hard in case he got scared and moved from me. I sat up slowly and tried to get rid of the color in my cheeks.

"Arigato, Senpai. I am forever in your debt." '_What the hell are you doing? You're handing over your soul to the devil!!'_

Itachi chuckled, "That is not necessary. But there is something you could do for me."

I looked up at him sharply. '**Is he a sadistic bastard to other people too? I thought he only did that to me**.'

'_Do you hear yourself? You sound like someone just stole your binky (a baby's mouthpiece) and sucked it in front of you.'_

'**I can't help it**.' Chibi Sasuke started with the water works while inner Sasuke contemplated spiritual suicide.

"W-what is it?"

* * *

**--Narra's POV--**

Itachi leaned back till he rested on his side on his elbow facing the raven haired beauty. 'She's stunning. Yet I can't help but feel like I know her.' Deciding that he had watched 'her' long enough Itachi stated his request.

"Why don't you tell me, what a pretty thing like you, are doing here on a Friday night?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi sweetly for a moment. "Isn't it obvious? I came here to dance and have a good time with my friends." He smiled slightly trying not to let on the he was slowly getting turned on from the way Itachi was looking at him so intently.

Itachi looked Sasuke in the eye and decided to just ask, "Do I know you? Cause I have this feeling that we've met and that I should know you."

Sasuke's paled slightly before he rubbed the back of his neck and waved Itachi's question aside. "Hahaha. Don't be ridiculous. Surely I would remember someone like you. I mean it not like anyone could, or would for that matter, forget someone like you, Senpai. You are obviously someone no one could forget. And a nobody like me would definitely remember someone as handsome and smart and brave and smexy and delicious and obviously nice as you. Hahaha, I'm rambling aren't I? That only happens when I'm nervous and I have nothing to be nervous about right? I mean I'm just sitting here with probably the most, coolest guy ever making a complete fool of myself for no reason and wondering if he went commando tonight—" Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth. If there was ever a time he wished he could instantly be buried or even obliterated this was it. His face turned redder than a beet and he almost hit himself.

The look Itachi gave him was one of pure confusion and curiosity. Then it changed to amusement when he began to chuckle. Sasuke was so mortified at this point. 'Great he thinks I'm a complete nut job.'

"You know, you're cute when you're flustered; a bit chatty, but cute. And sorry to disappoint you, but I did not go commando tonight." Sasuke's head snapped up so fast you could hear his neck snap. His face wasn't as red as before, but you could still tell he was blushing.

"So what's your name?" Itachi started the conversation seeing as his 'captive' was not going to say anything anytime soon.

'Damn it. I need a name.'

'_Your name is Sasuke isn't it?'_

'Don't play dumb with me jackass.'

'_You're right. You do that well enough on your own.'_

'You're no help.'

"My name is really not that important." Sasuke looked down. That intensity of the older Uchiha's gaze was too much right now.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, I don't feel like calling you 'miss' for the entire time we are here so a name would be nice. Nicknames are also welcomed." Itachi added the last part when he saw the _girl_ take what he said into consideration.

"Why don't you just call me kitty?" Itachi blinked at 'Kitty'.

"Why 'Kitty'?" _Kitty_ looked up at him innocently and said, "Because I've always wanted one?" Adding a little smile for good measure. Itachi shook his head and continued talking to Kitty. They talked for a good half hour about whatever popped into their heads. They even play 20Qs.

(I felt too lazy to write out their entire convo so it's edited a bit. What you need to know:

Question _Sasuke_ Itachi)

What's your favorite color? _Blue_ Red

Favorite food? _Tomatoes_ Onigiri (sp? Anyway I mean those rice ball things)

Favorite pastime? _Writing and plotting_ ……Secret _That's not fair I told you mine!_ So?

Any brothers or sisters? _One bastard—I mean brother._ One minion— I mean brother.

What's the evilest thing you've ever done? _Played with my brother while he slept_ Supermaned my brother and blamed it on someone else.

_'You did what?! That was you?! Why would you do that? You could have just asked me to get you off! Why did you do it while I was asleep!' _Chibi-Sasuke cried in his little corner trying to find a bit of solace.

They continued like that for a while before Itachi growled slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure we haven't met before? Cause this is just starting to mess with my brain."

_Kitty_ giggled but covered it up with a smirk, "What brain?"

Itachi gave Kitty a slight glare.

'Kitty' sighed, "Look I know I've never met you before, but maybe we have seen each other in passing…or in another life." Sasuke got a wistful look in his eyes thinking that he more than knew Itachi. There was a flash of pain in his eyes as he realized that he never really spent this night with his brother. It was "Kitty". It was _Kitty _that Itachi was talking to; it was _Kitty _that made his brother laugh; it was _Kitty _that Itachi was starting to like. The guilt of lying to his older brother was starting to make him sick and he almost began to spill his guts when he felt Itachi place a hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke shivered. 'I remember that tone. He's concerned about my…_**Kitty's**_ well-being.'

Sasuke's face heated up fiercely thinking that he should probably move, but he couldn't. Itachi's scent was overwhelming and familiar. Suddenly Sasuke gasped and raised his head slightly to look Itachi in the eye. "Where did you get that cologne from?" The smell of the spices mixed with Itachi's scent was just intoxicating. The smell was light and silent, but it held a great power just like Itachi. Being this close to it was doing things that would definitely prove him to be male. Very male.

"My baby brother gave it to me for Christmas last year. It's my favorite one." Sasuke's face lit up in a light blush and his heart sore out of his body to join the stars.

'_He loves my present. He loves my present. It feels like a dream._' Inner Sasuke was singing to the top of his imaginary lungs letting the heavens know that he was in love. When he came back to reality he found Itachi a hair width away from him. Itachi was staring into his contact eyes as if he was trying to see behind them.

Itachi took his hand and caress the smooth cheek that decided to become as red as a tomato every few minutes. "There's something about you…" He left his sentence unfinished as he gently pressed his lips against 'Kitty's'. The younger of the two just sat there stunned before slowly responding giving into the desires that had been eating at them for years.

Sasuke opened his mouth to allow his brother to explore the depth of the eager cavern. His hands found their way into Itachi's shirt and clung on for dear life. The kiss seemed to have lasted for hours when it actually was just a few seconds. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. Both glazed with lust, but one held love while the other's held confusion. But they were beyond caring.

Sasuke's arousal was becoming evident, but fortunately (unfortunately, poor Sasu) his boyshorts were so tight that they really didn't leave extra room for movement. He squirmed slightly trying to gain a bit of relief, but it wasn't meant to be. Itachi, feed up with all the fidgeting, grabbed the arms of his lover and gently grabbed the midnight black locks and deepened the kiss.

Onto this day no one (A:N/not even I) can tell you how the two ended up laying on the bed, Itachi's shirt off and long forgotten and sucking at Sasuke's neck like a hungry vampire. They had gone in their own world and were about to get erased from it. Itachi's fingers brushed against his lover's side and traveled downward before settling on the hem of the shirt. He tugged it upward to reveal the smooth velvety skin that was hidden by the cloth. He removed his mouth from the very well loved neck and began to worship the treasure he had just uncovered.

Sasuke arched into his aniki's touch and almost cried as his hot mouth descended on him. He gripped the sheets tightly to anchor himself and enjoy the sweet torture being administered to his body. Itachi began to slowly slip the shirt over his breast…

That, that

Dude looks like a lady

That, that

Dude looks like a lady.

(AN/ Itachi's ring tone. Lol :D)

Oh it's your duty, duty to shake that booty, booty

So watcha waiting for

You are what they desire

So shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it.

(AN/ Sasuke's ring tone. Lol :D)

The two were jolted out of their trance-like state and looked a bit awkward as they realize what songs were playing. Sasuke blushed and reached for his phone, while Itachi mentally cursed and rolled off of his flushed companion. Both of them answered their phones, both cursing and thanking the person that interrupted them.

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** Itachi's Convo

"Mochi." Itachi tried to seem civil and not let on that the person had better had a good reason for calling or they would wake up in a world of pain…if they were lucky.

"_Itachi, thank Kami!" _Itachi instantly recognized his mother's voice and notice the concern and panic that seemed to have been tightly woven in her tone.

"Mother? What's wrong is everything alright?" Whoever said that Itachi didn't care about his family obviously didn't know him.

"_Itachi, it's just awful! I tried to reach Sasuke on his phone to tell my baby goodnight, but he didn't answer. Even his voicemail was off. Itachi, I'm so worried. What if something happen to my little ball of sulking darkness? I know I can trust Minato, but I'm worried. Your father's out some place and I don't want to call him least he locks Sasuke up when we get a hold of him…" _Mikoto was very worried to say the least and was on the brink of hysteria.

'Sasuke's not answering? That's weird. He usually has it on and would normally only turn it off after he got a call from mother.' Itachi ran the information through his head and came to one sound conclusion. 'Something's up.'

"Don't worry about it, mother. I'm on my way over there right now. I'll make sure he's okay."

"_Oh, I-Itachi, p-p-please call me when you get there. A-a-and t-t-try not to hit his head to hard." _Mikoto was not stupid. She knew that Itachi would knock Sasuke upside his head for making them worry like this. She had no problem with it…as long as her baby boy stayed alive.

"I will mother."

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** Sasuke Convo

"What is it!" Sasuke hissed into the phone knowing only one person had this number.

"_Sasuke! This is bad; we have to leave right now!"_ Naruto sounded frantic over the phone and there was wind whistling into the mouth piece signaling that he must be running. What he said however made Sasuke alert and a pain in his chest developed. He didn't want to leave Itachi just yet. Things were getting good…even though he was supposed to be a girl. But he was finally getting from attention from Itachi, the type of attention he has been craving for, for years. It was so close to his forbidden fantasy and now it was all slipping out of his reach.

"What are you talking about? Why?"

"_Your mom just called my dad and my dad just called me say that if we aren't home in the next ten minutes things are going to get really ugly! We have to move now Sasuke, I think your mom may have called Itachi!" _If there was one thing they knew was that if Itachi got involved it was really serious.

It was at that moment the he heard piece of Itachi's conversation. "Don't worry about it, mother. I'm on my way over there right now. I'll make sure he's okay." Sasuke had never known panic like he did in that instant. His heart was pounding in his ears and his body felt like ice. 'I have to get out of here now!!'

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." Sasuke snapped the phone shut and took a deep breath before turning to his brother.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

As he turned around he found that Itachi had located his shirt and was dressing as if in a hurry. The smexy demi-god ran a hand through his bangs and almost made the younger teenager have an orgasm at the thought of what happened a few seconds ago. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he had to get to Naruto's house and change before his brother got there before him. The problem was he didn't know how to tell him that he had to leave.

"Um…Itac—" He didn't get to finish what he was saying before Itachi cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Kitty, but something came up. I have to go now." 'That took care of that.'

Itachi turned toward 'Kitty' in time to see 'her' rearranging 'her' clothes and fixing 'her' hair. He smiled as he took notice of his handy work on his lover's neck. 'That's not going to go away for any time soon.' Just as the shirt was being pulled down, Itachi noticed a small marking that looked similar to one that he gave to Sasuke a few days ago.

"That's okay. My….cousin was just calling me to tell me it was time to go anyway." Sasuke tucked his cell in one the compartments in his boot and stood up. 'I just might keep these.' Sasuke turned to face the object of his affection when he noticed the look he got from him. Those eyes were weird and haunting. His normally stoic and nearly hard eyes held so much confusion and slight recognition that it was unnerving for the cross-dressing Uchiha.

Just as he was going to ask Itachi what was wrong the puzzled Uchiha uttered a word that made the younger of the two, freeze, "Sasuke?"

Kitty stepped back slightly, "Excuse me?"

Itachi shock his head furiously mentally hitting himself for thinking that. "Nothing." Sasuke cautiously walked to the door and was about to go out when Itachi spun around the young raven planted another kiss upon his lips. "Now we can leave." Itachi said with a confused like state of mind though his face didn't give away any of his thoughts. He walked out the door expecting the young raven to follow him so that he could escort the younger one to 'her' friends.

Sasuke, however, nearly floated down the hall after Itachi; his mind lingering on that kiss that sent tingles all over his body, turning him into a walking mass of nerves.

Yes, Sasuke was glad he came tonight. Very happy indeed.

* * *

_You know I was seriously considering stopping the story here, but I did promise that this chap would be a lot longer than the last. So, on with the story!_

* * *

--Sasu's POV--

I was calm, peaceful, friendlier. Hell, I wasn't smirking! I'm not sure I'm even in my body. I just came from making out with my brother and let me tell you the world had never held more meaning to me. And I highly doubt it ever will once I come down off of this high.

I follow behind Itachi and watched the way his ass swayed ever so slightly. The movement making me hard with each step that he takes. His hair bounced with every step that he took making me think about how soft and silky it was. I was brought back to my senses when the noise of the club reached my ears. I stepped closer to Itachi so that I was directly behind him and kept an eye out for Naruto and Gaara.

We made our way over to the door ready to leave. We barely made our way out of the door before I was pounced on by Naruto, "Oh my gosh, where the hell have you been?! You could have been raped; you could have died; you could have been abducted by a hot guy and lose your virginity before me!"

"I seriously doubt I would mind the last part," my gaze drifted to Itachi's ass. I turned to the blonde dobe and asked, "Is it considered rape if you're willing?"

A second later I realized that Kyuubi and Neji had joined us. Kyuubi had a wick gleam in his eyes as he eyed Naruto up and down. Naruto seemed to notice the attention and blushed horribly before being dragged away by Kyuubi. They weren't even a good 10 feet from us but Kyuubi already had the blonde by the neck and I could hear my blonde friend release a moan that I knew was a long time coming.

Gaara shook his head at the two and walked toward his motorcycle, intent on leaving that instant, whether we were with him or not. He didn't even noticing that Neji was right behind him. I shook my head and turned around when I saw Gaara was slammed against a car and heard a moan escape his mouth. 'Are all my friends horny fiends?' Itachi caught my arm and pulled me against him. He looked into my eyes deeply, stirring something deep in my soul and I almost crumble from the intensity of his gaze. He leaned his head closer to me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I silently cursed the breasts, which stopped me from being closer to my aniki and just settle for resting my head against his strong, firm chest.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him. I allowed myself to drown in his scent and heat. Slowly I looked up at him and almost cried when I remembered that he was hugging 'Kitty' and not me, Sasuke.

I opened my mouth to tell him good bye but was stopped by a chaste kiss. It was so sweet and kind that I almost lost it. I was about to return the kiss when I was pulled out of my dream-state by an angry voice.

"Uchiha! I've got a score to settle with you." The angry voice said.

I tensed and jumped horribly as I recognized the voice. Itachi tensed and turned his head to see who dared to address him in such a manner. I knew who it was and didn't feel like looking but gathered up enough courage to peer over Itachi's shoulder.

There a few yards away stood that snake pedophile Orochimaru and a couple of his other goons. There was a silver head man beside him that I instantly recognized as Kabuto. Everyone knew him. He was one of was always talking about "Orochi-sama". One time after gym we could here him jacking of to the thought of the snake in the shower. It was very disturbing. His pants and moans reverberated of the walls of the shower carrying his voice throughout the entire locker room. "Orochi-sama. Please…uhh-uh….please take me….I n-n-need to feel y-ya-you…" You get the idea. CREEPY!!

Anyways, the creep is standing with the snake and 3 other losers. A girl that had no fashion sense and ridiculously long hair; a guy that had a hunched back, limp arms, and bandages covering nearly his entire face except his left eye; and some loser that took to looking at his had every 4 seconds and rubbing them against his neck with his eyes closed in bliss. To say this group was pathetic was an understatement. Creepy, but pathetic all the same.

Gaara, Neji, Naruto, and Kyuubi came back when they sensed the trouble that was brewing. I clutched onto Itachi's shirt like a helpless little twit and almost killed myself for it. 'Come on, be a man. A proud cross-dressing man!' Ok so maybe not.

Itachi loosened my grip, by some miracle, and hid me behind him. I looked around him and saw all except Orochimaru, pull out a gun. I stared wide-eyed at the lethal weapons and nearly shitted myself from fear. Itachi growled and I saw him swiftly placed some arm guards on his arms. I was a bit stunned but kept my eyes on the ugly people with the big guns.

Just as the first shot sounded the heavens broke. The rain poured down from the sky freely. It was hard to see anything more than five feet in front of you. The shot seemed to be off course and thus the fight begun.

Itachi pushed me over to where the cars were and pushed me down behind one. I was later joined by Naruto, whom was guided to safety by Kyuubi. Kyuubi had a fierce sneer on his face as he rounded on the other guys that head the guns, for starting all this shit. Itachi was dodging bullets like mad, like he's already done it many times before. That kind of worried me a bit.

How many times had I nearly lost my aniki? How many of those times would have been the last time I'd have seen him? Suppose I told him that I hated him before? What if I never got to tell him that I love him?

I watched on as Itachi mad his way closer to the guys with guns. How is it possible to have three people with a machine gun and still miss someone coming toward you? Can you say no skill?

Gaara and Neji were doing fancy flips and back flips dodging the bullets. And every so often I would see Gaara moving his arms and hear a clicking sound. Then I realized that the bullets would have pierced Gaara if he didn't have his metal wrist guards to block the stray bullets.

'_Of course the bullets are stray. Those knuckle heads could hit the bright side of a barn with a beach ball.'_

I got so anxious looking at the scene. It was like mixing a soap and the Matrix together.

I turned my attention toward my brother again. He was standing close to the cars again; about five from me and maybe ten from the snake-o-phile (snake pedophile).

"You really need to learn when to mind your own business, Uchiha. I really can't afford you mucking around in my affairs again."

Itachi sneered at the wanna-be pretty boy. "And leave ugly ass pedophiles like you to prey on innocent young people? I love to disappoint you so I think I'll just do what I want to do." Then two shackles attached themselves to Itachi's wrists from both sides and I could see the hunchback and the hand freak holding the ends of the chains. They most have moved into place when they were talking. 'No, Itachi!'

Orochimaru sighed as if he was really hurt and raised his gun and pointed it at Itachi's chest. "Such a pity, I was beginning to like you."

It all happened slowly. Itachi seemed to get closer; he was in arms length before I came to a stop in front of him. Orochimaru pulled the trigger, seconds before I got in front of Itachi, and the bullet left the gun. I was in front of Itachi with my arms holding him back from moving me. I heard him yelling for me to get out of the way, but I didn't. I watched as the bullet cut through the rain and disappear from my view before my chest erupted in pain.

* * *

--Itachi's POV--

I was about to take my gun out of my pocket when my wrist were shackled and held by two of the snakes minions. Then the bastard had the nerve to sigh as if he was doing something that he regretted and aimed the gun at my chest. "Such a pity, I was beginning to like you."

I braced myself for the pain that was to come. There was movement out of the corner of my eye and I could see someone moving toward me. I thought that someone was going to attack me from behind, but the movements didn't see threatening at all. I realized it was Kitty, but for the love of pain, I could figure out what she was doing before it hit me like the smell of Kyuubi's kitchen after he took a chance at cooking. (Last time they had to remodel the kitchen.)

I stood frozen as the rain cascaded over my body. I couldn't do anything. I was helpless. For the second time in my life I felt useless. The only other time I felt like this was when Sasuke was really sick and couldn't get out of bed for two weeks. He was so weak that he couldn't even sleep without medicine. I thought he was going to be a man-made drug from the amount he had to take. This was just like back then except this was worse.

Kitty ran in front of me, blocking the bullet's path towards me. I yelled at her, telling her to get the hell out of the way before it was too late. It seemed that she was either ignoring me or my voice was lost in the roar of the rain. I was about to push her down when she reached back and held my arms. Her face stern with determination; it reminded me of Sasuke's face.

* * *

flashback

"Haha. Aniki, you're so stupid." Sasuke smiled up at Itachi, trying to catch his breath after disengaging from a tickle war with his brother. It was a Saturday afternoon and the two boys were just fooling around waiting for their mother to come home. Their father, Fugaku, was some place around, but no one really cared about him.

Itachi smiled down at his little brother. It was moments like these that made him glad that he a little brother. Someone that made him feel…special. Sasuke was the only person who made him feel like this. Sure, his mother made him feel loved and all that, but with Sasuke….it was just different somehow.

Just then the door few open and in blew the trash, I mean Fugaku. He had a menacing glare on his face that was for once not directed at Sasuke, but at Itachi. The older boy moved away from the incredibly angry man that looked ready to blow a vein any moment.

"Itachi, what the hell is the meaning of this?!" He shock a paper in the air, clutching it tightly as if they saved him from committing murder.

Itachi stared blankly at his father. Really, what is his deal?

"Why did I get a letter from your teacher say that you got suspended?"

"I got in a fight. The boy is currently in the hospital." Itachi stated calmly as if it happened every day. Well, it was, this is just the first time he's been caught.

Do you want to tarnish the Uchiha name? Do you want to live like a hooligan or some ruffian from off of the street? No son of mine shall behave like this so you had better get your act together." He spun on his heal making his way back toward the door.

"No."

Fugaku stopped mid-step and turned around slowly to face his son. "What did you tell me?"

Itachi stared at the ground fists clenched. His nostrils flaring as he tried to keep his temper in check. Sasuke looked at his brother sadly and turned to glare at their father.

"What the hell did you tell me, BOY?!" He moved closer to Itachi hand raised and poised to strike him where he sat. There was a blur of black and blue that suddenly stood between them.

"Aniki said no, you fat deaf cow! And why should he listen to you? It's not like you care about anything besides the stupid clans name!! Aniki should be able to do what he wants it's his life and no dictating-wanna-be is going to stop him!" The room was silent. No one expected the little mass of shyness to have the guts to stand up to his father, but he did. He did it for his aniki. His little face glaring at the man so hard that if it had any powers behind it the man would have died a very, very painful death.

SLAP!

"You see what you've done, Itachi?! I will not tolerate this insolence in my house. It will end." Fugaku went to slap Sasuke again, but Itachi leaped at him.

"Don't you dare hit my otouto again or I'll skin you alive." Itachi snarled and landed a solid punch to his check and they continued to wrestle. And this was how Mikoto found them when she returned home. Itachi fighting with Fugaku, cursing him for hurting his brother, whom by the by was crying softly holding his swollen cheek while cheering his aniki on. 'Hit the dirt bag!' (A:N/ Itachi won that fight by the way. And Fugaku was left to tend to his own injuries, got another cursing for hitting Sasuke and fighting Itachi, slept on the couch for a month afterwards, and didn't get any for a month also. Poor man. We know you don't care.)

end flashback

* * *

I was forced to watch as the bullet made its new home, in her chest. But what was even stranger was that I didn't see Kitty. I saw Sasuke taking the bullet right where his heart should be.

_(Was going to end here, but decided to add a bit more.)_

She fell backwards into my arms and I was able to see a dark liquid soaking itself through her top as the rain started to ease up and became a light drizzle. I heard a hissed 'SHIT' and the scurrying of footsteps, but I couldn't be bothered with that right now. She was hit right where her heart was and it was all because of me.

I laid her down so she could rest. Her breathing was labored and her eyes keep opening and closing periodically making me worry. Gaara and the blonde came around us and I could hear one of them sobbing lightly.

A single tear ran down my cheek and dropped onto my little protector.

"Sasuke." The word traveled through the still air.

* * *

**Read below important!!**

**Dun dun dun! Well, there you go. I am finally out of the club and we can progress with the rest! How do you like it so far? Good, bad, in between? How many of you were expecting that? (counts raised hands) only 5 of you?! Good because I was going for unpredictable! HAHAHA! Anywho, I'm doing a little mini vote thingy so please bare with me:**

**1) Which flavor would you not eat? You can only pick one.**

**Pickles and garlic**

**Purple liver**

**Cookies and Chips**

**2) What would you do in your spare time? Again, you can only pick one.**

**a) read tea leaves**

**b) go shop for clothes**

**c) take pictures of yourself**

One more okay?

**3) What color, if human, would you kill? for this one you can choose two**

**a)Pink**

**b)Yellow**

**c)Green**

**d)White**

**Your votes will be tallied and added in the 8****th**** chapter…and possibly the 9****th****. Well that was good...ehh? Sasuke, why are you staring at me like that?**

**Sasuke**: You shot me?

**Itachi**: You shot my otouto? -blank stare turns to a glare-

**Koft N**: Damn, that's hot.

**Itachi**: It won't work this time. –stalks closer towards me-

**Koft N**: Itachi, I'm sorry it needed to happen. –backs into corner-

**Sasuke**: Give it to her, Itachi! Make her feel what pain really is!

**Itachi**:-_**EVIL**_ smirk- Sasuke, bring me that bag of toys. And bring the duck tape while you at it. –drags me to backroom-

**Koft N**: No!! Itachi, please! I'll be good! No, don't. I'll do anything!

**Itachi**: Then shut up and take it like the emo bitch you claim to be.

**Koft N**: -blank stare…then crys a river- I don't want to be an emo bitch no more! WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!

-Sasuke brings duck tape and tapes mouth shut. Itachi then carries me off to the back room with Sasuke in tow.-

**Itachi**: Now to teach you a little lesson.

**Sasuke**: Hahaha. Don't forget to vote! Don't ask what they mean I don't know, but I know that they decide my fate so please choose wisely. Ja ne.


	7. Checkin' up

**Stare –prod, poke-**

**Gaara:** Go away.

**Sasuke:** Aren't you going to say anything or introduce the chapter?

**Gaara:** Bite me.

**Sasuke:** Urgh! You're just as bad as Itachi when he's coke deprived.

**Gaara:** -stares blankly

**Sasuke:** Aargh!! –Stomps off cursing Gaara-

**Gaara:** That was fun. Well, as you're probably wondering, KoFt N is not able to welcome you to this chapter….or rant, whatever it is she does. Well, let's end this and get to the bloodshed.

**Disclaimer:** KoFt N does not own Naruto….unfortunately

………………………

**Chap 7**

--Naru's POV--

'No! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be. It's not real; I'm having a nightmare! My best friend did not just get shot!' I rushed over to Sasuke. He was drifting in and out of consciousness. My heart stopped. My chest tightened. My best friend lay before me still and unmoving.

'He was just glaring at me a while ago. He was threatening to kill me for dragging him down here in drag. He was scowling at Gaara was getting Itachi upset. He was just making jokes with me 10 minutes ago. He's going to wake up, right? He's going to wake up and yell at me for talking him into dressing like a girl and going to a club. He's going to smirk as he teases me about Kyuu and try to rip my throat out for teasing him about Itachi.' Tears were running down my face, mingling with the rain.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a feeling of warmth spread into my cold body. I turned around and breathed in the wet scent of Kyuubi.

"It's all my fault…it's all my fault…hurt cause of me…trouble….dead….is gone." My words were muffled as I sobbed into Kyuubi's chest. He took a hand and rubbed my back in a soothing manner.

"It's okay. We'll get this sorted out." Kyuu's warm, deep voice assured me that everything would be alright. I could only hope that he was right. 'I really hope so.'

--3rd person POV--

'_This is not my night. First, I get all ignorant and make Sasuke mad at me while we danced; the Hyuuga's stalking me where ever I go. Then Naruto's father calls saying we need to get back; next thing I know Hyuuga has his tongue down my throat cutting off my air supply_ (though it was good), _then I get caught up in a shootout- which was majorly cool_ (though if Temari finds out I'll be worse than dead).'

Gaara slowly walked toward his best friend's still body and older brother trying not to feel emotionally drained. He knelt beside the two and tried to be calm and act as Gaara-ly as possible. He checked for a pulse and found one but it was faint. He turned to Itachi and gave him a blank look. "Go." Itachi turned to him sharply and was about to argue, but Gaara cut him off.

"Go after them. Kami knows we all want to, but Kit needs help now. I'll take care of her, while you deal with those assholes." Gaara was surprisingly calm as he talked about the bastards that dared to hurt his friend. As calm as he sounded he gave no hint as to how infuriated he was. Let me tell you, there would be a blood fest if he was to show any emotion….worse than WWI.

Itachi looked torn between taking care of the bastards and making sure Kitty was alright. For unknown reasons he felt that he should stay. That he should protect his otouto. 'What? This isn't Sasuke; though I will check on him as soon as I deal with these bastards.'

His heart actually grew cold and empty at the thought of Sasuke being dead in his arms…at all! He stood up with a determined face that would make the devil piss himself and do the Macarena on command.

He hesitantly shifted her into Gaara's arms making sure not to jostle any of her injuries.

"You will tell me if she is alright." It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a request. It was an order. An order not even Gaara dared to disobey. He nodded and tried to stand with Kitty's weight in his arms. Rasenia pulled out of Kyuubi's embrace to help Gaara place Kitty on the motorcycle.

Itachi, Kyuubi, and Neji then watched them disappear into the night.

---------------~---------------

Have you ever smelt the nauseating scent of wet wood and mud? Well, that's what Kyuubi and Itachi were experiencing as they ran through the woods looking for the bastards that dared to imitate the art of murder.

They were closing in on them, being only a few feet behind them. Kyuubi whipped out his gun and sent off a few rounds. Three of the five fell to the ground and gave the others a chance to make a break for it. Naturally the two hotheaded teens wanted to go after them, but since it was only the two of them; they stayed with the three scumbags that were about to wish that they had never been born. 'We could always get them later.'

Itachi stood over one of them that appeared to be a girl. He kicked her on her back and placed a heavy foot on her stomach, adding pressure slowly. She started to turn blue in the face and tried to pry his boot off with her hands. All she got for her efforts were broken nails and five broken ribs.

Kyuubi was having fun with the other two. I mean come on, who wouldn't like carving up two people and make them look like Frankenstein….without the stitches? He stuffed rocks in their mouths to silence them.

…….what?

He couldn't work with noise. Besides the rocks were clean, it just rained.

He started on their face not caring that their blood was splattering on his perfectly well sculpted body. There screams though muffled by the rocks excited him (not that way), making him jostle their bodies allowing the rocks to slide down their throats.

The rain started to get lighter and then came to a complete stop, showing clearly what the two raging teens had done. Thanks to Kyuubi's handy work, his two victims looked like stuffed, carved turkeys after a Thanksgiving dinner.

Itachi looked down at the girl and tried his hardest not to sneer. Normally, he wouldn't hurt a girl. He respected his mother and if his mother ever found out, he was as good as dead. However, he never said that he didn't…he just never got caught; besides some of those bitches deserved it. Whoever came up with the rule never hit a woman was either a woman, wimp, or was the uke in a relationship.

Itachi walked away from her and picked up a tree branch that was at least as thick as the hubcabs for his car. It seemed to have broken off a tree and the tip of it was rather pointy, perfect for what he had in mind. He walked back to the trembling mass of flesh and glared at her. "Such a shame I can't prolong your torture, but I have places to be." With that, he plunged the large stake through her stomach and closed his eyes as he heard her cries of pure agony. Kyuubi shuddered and purred as he listened to the beautiful melody. The moonlight shone clearly upon them adding to the beauty of what was in the clearing.

In the blink of an eye the two artists left, leaving there 'breathless' work behind them.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**(A:N/ A bit morbid I know, but they had to understand no one messes with Itachi Uchiha and lived to tell the tale….besides Sasuke of course.)**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

--Sasu POV--

The feeling of a cold hand brushed against my cheek. I groaned and tried to snuggle into the warm body in front of me. I cracked my eye open a bit and looked around. There were bright lights moving at a fast speed, blurry silhouettes, and the sound of a speeding vehicle hitting bodies. I opened my eyes a bit wider and I was able to see little children and old women flying over head.

I didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. Was I being kidnapped? I pressed into the warmth that was in front of me and felt leather against the inside of my thighs. Panicked, I tried pushing backwards only to come against another warm wall, that my slow mind recognized as a body. I felt a pair of bare thighs against my own and tried to keep calm.

Easier said than done. I was scared. Scared of not knowing what was going on. Scared of what might happen to me.

'……_..I want my aniki. I want you, Itachi_.' My last thought before I was consumed by darkness.

~-~-~-~-~-~Nara's POV-~-~-~-~-~-~

Everything was unusually quiet as Itachi speed down the streets. Kyuubi was wiggling in his seat uncomfortably making the plastic on the seats squeak annoyingly. He was about to turn a corner when he saw three people on a motorcycle knocking people down left and right. The two in the back had creamy legs and the one in front was clad in leather. He realized that he was seeing Gaara and the girls.

'Why weren't they at the hospital yet?' Itachi switched lanes and passed a few cars and tailed the motorcycle. The blonde glanced back at them and turned back around. The motorcycle began to dodge cars like mad, getting Itachi aggravated with each passing second.

He chased them for a good 20 minutes before he lost them in a taxi parking lot. Itachi growled proceeded to grip the staring wheel so tightly Kyuubi was sure he heard a snap or two. Itachi stopped the car and glared at all of the bright yellow cabs as if he could see through them to find his prey. As scared as he was he knew that if Itachi continued to drive they would be banned from the road for a month. He slowly pried Itachi's hands from the wheel and coxed him into letting him drive.

"Itachi, you're in no shape to drive. We've lost them we aren't going to find them, at least not now, so let me drive to Naru-chan's house. Okay?" Itachi glared at him fiercely before switching seats with Kyuubi.

"Remember Kyuubi, one scratch on my car and not even your mother will recognize you when I'm done with you." Kyuubi rolled his eyes and drove toward Naruto's house.

~-~-~-~-Naru's POV-~-~-~-~

We pulled up to my house, surprisingly in one piece, and dragged Sasuke's body inside. The lights were on and I could only imagine what my dad would say if he knew what happened in the last 20 minutes.

Gaara carried Sasuke's upper body while I grabbed his legs and tried to trudge up the stairs when dad came out of no where panicky.

"What happened to him?! What happened to you? Gaara you're bleeding? Why is he like that did he pass out? Why are you all tracking mud through my house? What the hell are you guys wearing?! AWWW! You look cute!" He then pinched my cheek while squealing, "KAWAII!"

I rolled my eyes at him and ignored his questions. We need to do something with the body and he wasn't exactly helping. "Dad, as much as I want to talk right now we got to get Sasuke out of these clothes before he catches pneumonia. So could you do us a favor, and stall anyone who comes to see him?" Dad looked confused for a minute before he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Mina-kun, could you just make sure no one bothers us?" Gaara chimed in. "We don't know how they would react to seeing wet cute guys. Think about Naru-chan's chastity." I glared slightly at the red-head when he said that.

Dad gasped and a look of scandalized horror crossed over his face. He quickly ushered us up the stairs and basically shoved us in my room. He's almost as bad as Iruka-sensei when they go mother-hen mode.

We laid Sasuke down on my bed and took off the shirt. When we saw his chest Gaara smirked and I….passed out.

~-~-~-~-3rd person POV-~-~-~-~

With Naruto passed out, Gaara began to take the Uchiha out of his damp clothes, smirking all the while. He removed the fake silicone breast thingy that had a bullet imbedded in it; the tip of the bullet beginning to break through the other side. The Uchiha's chest, however remained undamaged, unmarred, and completely hole free. It appeared that the gel in the boob thingy kept him alive. Gaara shook his head as he dragged the raven over to Naruto's bathroom.

'Hm. He must have fainted from the shock of it all.' Propping the Uchiha up against the edge of the tub, he began to fill it with water. Cold water.

----------Sasuke Dream state-----------

"_Where are you?'' There was no answer to my cry. I ran in the darkness hoping to find a light, any light at all. Though there is one thing that I would like at my side other than a light; my aniki. _

"_Itachi, please, I need you!" Was this what my life would be like without him? A deep void of emptiness; a vast space of darkness? Why wasn't he with me? He promised that he would always be there when I needed him most. Did he not want me any more?_

_I couldn't take it. I didn't want to face it. It couldn't be true. "He promised to be with me. He promised." I was drowning; drowning in the darkness that engulfed me leaving me lonely. I was drowning._

---------End Dream state----------

With the tub half full he turned the slumbering Uchiha around and plunged his head into the icy cold water. Five seconds passed and no response came from the boy. The suddenly he grabbed the hand that was holding his neck and shot up splashing water every where and slapping the red head in the face with his wet hair. The raven haired boy looked at his friend that had a slight scowl on his face and glared at him. "What the hell, Gaara?! Were you trying to kill me?"

Gaara smirked at Sasuke before a small frown made its way upon his pale skin. "Sasuke, I'm….s-sss….soree." Gaara glared at the wall behind Sasuke before looking his friend in the eyes once more.

"I regret my actions at the club tonight,"

Sasuke stared in shock. Gaara was actually apologizing.

"…and I hope you would have the common sense to forget what happened."

Sasuke's face fell. 'Spoke to soon.'

Just as he was about to retort to the red head an awful screeching was heard outside. Gaara and Sasuke rushed to the nearest window and look out. Just up the street a car made a sharp turn and was heading down this street at full speed. Sasuke paled considerably when he noticed that it was his brother's car. 'Itachi is coming here.' He turned from the window and rummaged through his bag to find a decent shirt. He found one with a low collar and was about to put it on when Gaara stopped him.

"You may want to cover up that monstrosity on your neck. I highly doubt Itachi would leave it go unnoticed and unquestioned." Gaara scooped up the blonde of the floor and took him into the bathroom. Sasuke stared after the two confused before doing the smart thing and looking in the mirror. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he nearly went hoarse and deaf with the scream that was ripping at his throat…….

Sasuke scoffed at the idea of a Uchiha acting so undignified and shook his head. He did, however, widen his eyes as he lightly traced the mark that was on his neck.

The mark his aniki made.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Back in the slutty car (Ita's PoV) ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"_This is Sasuke. I don't want to talk to you so leave a message. If I think you're worth talking to I'll call you. If not, well, life goes on_."

'_I've been calling him for the past 10 minutes. Why isn't he picking up?_' I didn't like this one bit. Why is it that I can't get my otouto?

It was minutes to midnight and we had just turned down Naruto's street and were now 20 minutes away from the house. I growled.

'_Why the hell is Kyuubi driving like an old lady trying to give herself a botox injection?_'

Glaring at my best friend's profile, I reached over and forced his foot to add more pressure on the gas. "Itachi! What the heck do you think you're doing? We're going to crash!"

~-~-~-~3rd person PoV-~-~-~-~

Sasuke picked up a tube of concealer off of Naruto's dresser he stored there for emergencies and applied it to his neck covering the mark. Gaara came back in with a refreshed, but darkly muttering Naruto who was silently plotting his revenge. The two cross dressers changed quickly, Sasuke in a long turtleneck sweater that ended mid thigh and a pair of black boxers, and Naruto in a orange wife beater with blue boxers, and made sure their faces were devoid of all make-up and hair free of all dye.

There was the slamming of a car door followed by an insistent pounding on the front door, which, if it was any harder, would have loosen the house off its foundation.

The three teens could make out one voice, which happened to be the angriest voice, as Itachi who was engaged in what sounded like a one-sided argument. The voice moved from outside to inside to be joined by another angry and anxious voice. The three young teens ran out of the room and quietly made it to the top of the stairs. They looked into the den and saw Itachi and Kyuubi covered in blood. Sasuke gasped silently as he saw the glare he was giving Minato.

~-~-~-~-Ita's PoV~-~-~-~

We pulled up to Naruto's house a minute later. We didn't crash. There wasn't even a scratch on the car. Kyuubi glared at me and I rolled my eyes. Stepping out of the car, we moved up the walkway to the door before knocking three times. When door opened, a wide-eyed Minato greeted us.

"What the heck have you boys been doing?! Why are you covered in blood?! What is going on? You're not in trouble are you? Oh Kami, Mikoto and Seruka are going to have my head for this!"

I rolled my eyes as Minato went into panic mode. There is only so much idiocy I can take and I had enough to last me a week.

"Where is Sasuke?" Simple enough question.

"Who?" Minato cocked his head to the side; I'm sure to let the rest of his brain fall out of his ears. My eye twitched at his stupidity. Though I shouldn't hold it against him. It is minutes to 12 and he isn't exactly young anymore.

"I asked you where Sasuke was. I have been calling his phone for nearly a half hour now and I can't get him. May I please see him?"

The calm tone of his voice belied the fury and rage that the older Uchiha was holding in check. Kyuubi moved deeper into the house and moved into the living room where everything was _clean_.

Minato screeched like a banshee as Kyuubi's bloody ass hovered over his crème couch.

"Don't you dare put your ass on my couch! Get out!"

Naruto's eyes widened when his father told his crush to leave. 'Will he ever come back? Will he stop talking to me?'

Kyuubi made his way over made his way over to the couch and was about to sit on it when Minato snatched his ear and dragged him to the backyard through the kitchen, collecting Itachi, who was heading up the stairs, on the way.

"You boys are going to hose off. What the hell are you covered in any way? Is that blood? And you wanted to plant your ass on my crème couch?!! When we get back inside you are going to clean any tracks of blood you left in my house. Do you have any idea how long it take to clean? Image what hell it would be to remove blood from my carpet….."

The rest of the ranting was drowned out as they went outside. Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto looked at each other silently before agreeing it was safe to go down. They heard some yelling from outside and could only assume that Minato was still going on about his carpets or yelling at the boys to hold still while he hosed them off. It was a miracle no one called to complain about the noise.

They were just about to fall asleep when they came back in relatively dry, with Itachi in the lead. "Just what were you doing that has you two boys covered in blood? From the looks of it you could have been killed or worse! Well, what do you have to say about this?" Sasuke and the others peered over the back of the couch at the group, unnoticed, witnessing all that was happening.

'Are we that unimportant and unloved?' Naruto mentally cried.

"Where. Is. Sasuke?" Naruto face vaulted 'Except him.'

Sasuke stood, "Can't get enough of me, aniki?" He rolled his hips as he walked around the couch. Itachi turned around, eyes pinning the source of sound with a fierce glare. Sasuke flinched and soon found himself enveloped in a tight hug, smothered against Itachi's firm chest. Sasuke melted into Itachi's touch and hugged him back with slight desperation. Missing the closeness that they shared just hours before.

Itachi ran his hand shakily through Sasuke's hair trying to ease the heavy beating of his heart by reassuring himself that his brother was indeed alive. The younger Uchiha with his eyes closed and soaked up the rare affection of the older teen. His embrace was so warm and comforting. '_I can stay here forever!_'

"Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?" Itachi all but growled at Sasuke, giving him a very harsh glare. His red eyes boring into….dark blue eyes? Before he could get a closer look, Sasuke jerked out of his arms and moved to the kitchen. He shakily moved to the freezer, "I was probably in the shower at the time. You want some ice cream?" Hurriedly opening the freezer, Sasuke shuffled around looking for ice cream.

"There's……Purple Liver?" He held up a container of purple frozen….something with dark chunks.

Naruto gagged and looked at his dad with a nauseous face. Sasuke shuddered and placed the container back, thinking that he might contract some vile disease. Itachi's eye twitched as he ignored his gag reflex. Minato looked around and shrugged, "What? Kushina asked me to buy it for her. Be grateful you never had to taste Pickles & Garlic! That's nasty!"

"Ugh!" Sasuke slammed the freezer shut and walked around the island to look for a bag of chips and some cookies to kick off the 'sleepover'. Sasuke glanced behind Itachi at Naruto, who was pointing at his eyes. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him, before he realized he still had his contacts in!

'_OMK! Itachi could have recognized me!'_ Ducking behind the counter, he quickly took them out and pulled out a large bowl, chips, and chocolate chip cookies. Moving into the living room he spread it out and crashed on the couch next to Gaara; Naruto was pulled into Kyuubi's lap and tickled mercilessly. Minato sat in a plushed chair across from the teens and proceeded to glare at Kyuubi…..He was touching his son!

Itachi looked on at them and shook his head. He turned to Sasuke's direction and glared at how close he was sitting next to Gaara. If he moved a centimeter to his left he would be directly in the redhead's lap! For some reason he just wasn't feeling…friendly toward the redhead at this moment. He was too close to his brother and he didn't like it at all.

"So Sasuke," Itachi leaned against the back of the couch behind Sasuke, "Why didn't you answer the phone when mother called you?"

Sasuke munch on a chip before replying, "Because I didn't feel like it?" His tone bored.

Itachi looked at his brother, who was rubbing the back of his head where he was viciously smacked, and thanked Kami that he was alive. After seeing Kitty take that bullet, he felt like he lost something important. He panicked for a moment thinking that something had happened to his little brother. As he thought back now, he could see why he would think something would have happened to his otouto. The two of them were very similar. They liked pretty much the same thing, they laughed the same, and then there was that mark on her back……

* * *

**I am so totally sorry that this took forever, but my Institute of Higher Torture is seriously kicking my ass left and right and all over Konoha. Not to mention that this thing was deleted at least 3 times…..it's very discouraging to rewrite it.**

**Anywho this was beta'd by my lovely friend: Ryukokoro**


	8. The Mark

**It's been a long time coming.... THAT'S RIGHT! NEW CHAP IS UP!! **

**-readers glare at stranger-: WHAT TOOK U SO DAMN LONG?!?!?!!!!!**

*hides behind Itachi* : I'm srry. but family deaths are popping up and classes have been hectic. It's goin to be a while more before i can update Can We Really Fall in Love.....*sniff*

Itachi: -sigh- i did express my dislike of making love to a cry baby right? *wraps arms around me anyway*

**Sasuke: *rolls eyes* If you would keep your hands off my man i would greatly appreciate it**

**KoftN: Shut it before i write u out of the story.**

**Sasuke:.........................**

**STORY TIME**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**I Always Get What I Want**

**Chap 8 **

* * *

Itachi watched his brother interact with his friends. Gaara looked at Sasuke with a slight smirk as Sasuke says something while Naruto talked. Kyuubi wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist while inhaling his scent, listening to the jittery blonde babble about how he likes to eat. Minato glaring at Kyuubi with such venom that was deadlier than a snakes. It was a miracle that no one died from the venom vapors in the air from the glare.

Itachi looked at Sasuke's back with interest. For some reason he just couldn't believe that Sasuke at the house. His eyes drifted down to his left side where the mark was. He and Sasuke had gotten into a rather stupid fight over something a few days ago and it led to a fist fight.

* * *

**-This is going to be from my POV so you get the whole story-**

"Where is it?" Sasuke tore through his room with a fury sending objects left and right. His sheets were on his desk, his laptop in his closet, his mattress in the hall. Clothes thrown on the floor and trinkets were….someplace. "I know I have that thing somewhere around here."

There was a ringing coming from the newly mad junk yard and Sasuke became more irritated by the second. He looked around for his cell phone before realizing the sound was coming from his pocket. He opened and placed it to his ear. "Moshi moshi."

"_Hello, otouto_." A sexy voice vibrated through the earpiece.

"Itachi….um, hi," Sasuke was now digging through his draws. "So what's up?"

"_Oh nothing, I just called to ask you about something_." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And that would be…"

"_Encased in his arms, I find his breath, like icy fire, breathing down my neck._" Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes wide like Naruto's mouth while he's eating ramen. "_His hands roamed the front of my body, exploring every inch available in his reach_." His face was burning with abject humiliation. How, in the seven realms of darkness, did Itachi get his book?

"_When did you become an erotic writer, Sasuke? And why are we the stars of this little story of yours?"_ Itachi's voice was taunting and bordering cruel.

"Uh…It's not what you think! I…was…but…how did you get that book? Why do you have it?" Sasuke was a mess. He was pulling at his hair while thinking what his brother was thinking of him. _I bet he thinks I'm some pervert. Or even worse, he must hate me now!_

"_I was planning to publish one of your poems in the newspaper when I saw the story. So I decided to use the story instead of the poem. The_ _book club thought it was nice too. They even decided to make copies and put it in the library and other classes. It might even go to other schools with your name on it."_ Sasuke's jaw hit the floor. His brother wouldn't do that to him right? Not his aniki. Sasuke blinked and moved his jaw up and down trying to form words, but no words came out. This was too cruel, even for Itachi.

"_Well, I'll be home in a little bit ok? Ja ne, otouto_."

The phone fell from his hand and hit the floor with a clatter, nearly hiding the dull thud as his knees gave way and he too fell to the floor. "Aniki…"

----with Itachi----

Itachi hung his keys up in the garage and walked into the house, heading for the kitchen. He needed a drink. He had been out all day running errands for his mother and had just come from Kyuubi's. As much as he loved his dare friend, he often found himself moments away from strangling him for stupidity.

He walked to the fridge and looked inside looking for his stress reliever.

'_Milk, OJ, Cranberry Juice, Sprite, Sunny D…….that's funny. I'm sure there were two Cokes left.' _A vein in his head pulse slightly before he shrugged it off. "No worries. I have some in my private stores." With that, he marched up to his room. Upon entering his room, he made a beeline for his mini fridge.

He opened it and was met with ice cold…emptiness……

Okay something was definitely up. Itachi always had coke in his fridge, ALWAYS!

He looked on all the shelves and then in the door. No Coke, just a note. Picking up the piece of paper, he opened it and read it.

Thanks for the Coke, Tachi-kun!!!

IOU

- Sasuke

Itachi's eye twitched ever so slightly. It wasn't often that Sasuke took something from him. It was never his Coke, but there was a first time for everything right?

Feeling slightly down, Itachi moved over to his cabinet where he stored all his second stress reliever, Skittles. He opened it ready to relieve himself of the funky feeling of stress only to find his cabinet bare. No colorful bags filled with colored sugar, nothing, but a folded piece of white paper. He closed his eyes once again and took a deep breath. There were only so many notes he could take.

Arigato, Nii-san! Hey you should buy some more.

-Sasuke

Steam poured from Itachi's ears at an alarming rate. He was seriously pissed off. Not only did he come from running errands from his mother and hanging around Kyuubi, but he didn't get his Coke and now his foolish little bastard of a brother went and ate all his Skittles. This could not be forgiven.

Closing the cabinet, he went to look for the person he called 'brother'. Just then, his door burst open to admit the person he was about to hunt down.

"Itachi, you asshole!" Sasuke raised his fist and slammed it into the side of his brother's face. He pulled back, his face red with anger and slightly wet from tears. He couldn't believe his brother would do this to him. Itachi was evil yes, but he wouldn't stoop so low just to torture his little brother like this…..

Yeah, he would.

"How could you take it and publish it in the school?" Sasuke pulled back to hit Itachi right between the eyes. "I trusted yo-" His hand was stopped and gripped in a powerful vice grip.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about and right now I don't give a flying fuck." Itachi's voice was low and menacing. "I do, however, want to know why you took my Skittles and Coke." He tightened his hold on Sasuke's wrist, making the younger one cry out.

Sasuke beat against Itachi's chest in hopes of freeing his arm. "I don't know what you're talking about! I never took your precious Skittles or Coke!" Itachi's squeezed harder. "Damn it, Itachi! I swear I didn't do it! I just want my fucking book back!"

"Don't give me that shit, Sasuke." Itachi growled and flung his brother around, throwing him on the bed. "If you don't know anything about them, then how could I possible have these?" Itachi flung the notes on the bed next to Sasuke glaring at his little brother. Sasuke picked them up to see what the 'ranting lunatic' was talking about. The note was well crafted and sounded as if Sasuke was on crack. Not even he was dumb enough to come between his brother and his Skittles and Coke.

Sasuke threw the notes in his face and stood up in front of him. "You asshole, that's not my handwriting! And do I dot my 'i's with whiskers. Just give me my book back!" Itachi glared at him, "I don't have it, you little demon."

"Liar!" Sasuke stepped closer to Itachi.

"Thief."

Spft

Itachi blinked as the warm spit of his little brother slid down his face. Sasuke back up thinking that maybe he had bushed his luck a little too far. Itachi wiped the spit form his face and, without thinking, swung his fist in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke turned, in hopes of avoiding the blow, but got caught in his left side instead. Biting back a cry, he swung back at Itachi, catching him in his jaw. His brother barely flinched as he threw his weight at his younger brother, sending them both to the bed. A struggle between them ensued as they basically sought to destroy each other.

After a few minutes of struggling, and several bruises and heated words, Itachi managed to pin Sasuke to the bed. He drew his arm back ready to strike his younger brother again when a snort and a sob sounded from his closet door.

He raised an eyebrow at Sasuke before turning his attention to the closet. Pulling it open, he revealed a blonde, a red-head, and a massive amount of Skittle and Coke littering the floor. Itachi's eye twitched violently as he looked upon the intruders.

Sasuke looked over at the trio and smirked slightly, wincing as he felt the cut on his lip sting. He looked down at Naruto and his smirk faded, slowly turning into a murderous glare. Naruto began to sob as the evil aura of the two Uchihas circulated around him. Gaara laughed, a disturbing and scary sight to behold, believe me.

Sasuke grabbed the book and dragged Naruto out of the room leaving Itachi to deal with a hysterical Gaara.

A few minutes later, both intruders met outside Itachi's door. Naruto crying as if the last ramen store in the world was closed forever. Gaara was very much sober, and if one were to look in his eyes one would see the smidge of fear and respect that shone behind the glass like stare. They both left the house silently, shaken and oh so very disturbed.

Sasuke came down the hall shortly after they left and stared at the ground. He looked at his toes and thought how they looked so much smaller than Itachi's. _Duh he is a whole foot taller than me!!_ He looked up at Itachi, slowly a blush formed on his face as he saw a bruise forming from when he attacked Itachi.

"Nii-san, I-" he was cut off as Itachi pulled him into his chest and held him tightly. Sasuke grasped the front of his brother's shirt and held it while burying his face into his chest. Itachi rested his chin on the crown of his otouto's head.

With that gesture, they understood that there was a misunderstanding and that everything was forgiven. That they couldn't be broken apart by something so trivial.

Itachi looked down at his shirtless brother. "Come on let's get cleaned up."

Itachi wiped the cloth over his brother's side as he clean the bruised that formed there from his ring. The ring had made a red dragon shaped bruise on Sasuke's pale skin, it could have been mistaken for a tattoo. Itachi looked at it sadly for a moment before giving it a gentle kiss, startling Sasuke and causing a rosy blush to form on his pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. It was foolish of me to assume that you would do something like that. Can you please forgive me?" Sasuke looked down at his brother who was down on his knees asking for his forgiveness. He placed his hands on either side of the elder Uchiha's face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

The words left unspoken, but perfectly clear, _I forgive you, aniki._

----------end flashback----------

* * *

Itachi remembered the day perfectly. He didn't mean to hurt Sasuke, but the little sucker had spat on him! Now that he thought back at the mark he realized that it was in the exact same place as Kitty's. Another thing that struck him as odd was the fact that his ring was custom made. There was no way that anyone else should have the designs for the ring. With these facts running through his mind he realized that Kitty's attitude and Sasuke's were very similar. And a startling realization came crashing down on him, knocking the breath right out of his body and sent him into shock.

Sasuke didn't answer his mother's phone calls because he was never at Naruto's house, and he was willing to bet his liver and both kidneys that Naruto was with him as well. They had both been at the club. They were dancing with Gaara in such an intimate manner. Sasuke had nearly gotten raped by that pedo-freak. Itachi almost discovered that the "girl" he was with was a guy. Almost discovered that the guy was his baby brother. And the fact that hit him the most, was that he almost _lost_ his baby brother for _**good.**_

Knowing that his brother almost died saving him scared him a hell of a lot more than knowing that he almost sleep with his little brother. He could always beat the shit out of him then, but he couldn't do it if his brother was dead. And he loved his little brother. He was the only person who didn't want Itachi to be something he wasn't, besides their mother. Sasuke was the only one who cared about Itachi and what Itachi wanted. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't let his baby brother go.

* * *

Gaara turned toward Itachi with a glint in his eyes that just said he was up to something. "So, Itachi, what were you doing at Restless Sanin?"

Itachi looked at Gaara for a moment and sighed, "We always go there once a week to unwind. But that was the first time I saw her."

Gaara arched the skin above his eye, where his eyebrow should be, and asked with a smirk, "Who?"

Sasuke and Naruto glared at Gaara knowing the red-head was going to do something stupid. Itachi got glazed eyes as he remembered who he was talking about. Kyuubi's eyes even became glassy. Gaara was laughing internally at the situation at hand, while Minato looked completely lost.

"She was perfect. Small build, shy and yet bold…I was actually able to hold a decent conversation with her. Should have asked for her number." Sasuke's eyes grew wide at that. Imagine the look on Itachi's face if 'Kitty' gave him is own phone number, or Sasuke's cell……

Awkward…..

Gaara nodded slowly. "What did you like about her?" Sasuke pinched Gaara which didn't go unnoticed by Itachi, but he decided to ignore it.

"Her hair"

"Yea, Rasenia had some hips on her." Gaara snickered as he heard that.

Itachi turned to Kyuubi, "Kitty had some legs on her. They went on for days."

"Well, Rasenia had a rump that could put a melon to shame."

"Kitty had soft creamy skin." Itachi's eyes glazed over as he thought about the way he touched her and how she responded.

Sasuke's and Naruto's cheeks were so red that they really did resemble tomatoes. Gaara was trying to hold in his laughter and ended up with tears flowing down his face. Minato glared at the group not really wanting to know what they were talking about. He had a feeling that if he knew some people would die. Itachi rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he thought back to his encounter with the young raven.

"There was only one thing off about her."

"Yeah." Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

Sasuke looked at them curiously and slightly offended. 'What the hell is wrong with me?….Besides the fact that I allowed Naruto to talk me into cross-dressing.' He turned to Itachi and looked at him with a slight blush on his face. "What was wrong with them?" Naruto nodded in agreement. What was wrong with them?

"They had boobs. No package." Kyuubi and Itachi said simultaneously.

Sasuke and Naruto turned an even brighter shade of red tried to disappear into the couch. Gaara feel off the couch laughing and began clawing at the carpet in an attempt to steady himself and regain his breath. So far his efforts proved useless as tears began streaming down his face. Minato looked at them all confused and decided he didn't want to know.

"Teenagers are one of the strangest things known to mankind." He muttered under his breath as he got up and heading up the stairs, decided to turn in for the night.

Itachi glanced up at the clock and decided that his brother was indeed alive and that he could now go home to tell him mother. He stood up from his seat and stretch out slightly. "Well, I think that we'll call it a night." He turned to Sasuke, who looked at him when he felt the warm body move from his side. "Mom is going to call you when I get home, so make sure that you leave your cell on, and have it with you at all times. Do you understand?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the tone of a toddler. "Hai, Tachi-niichan."

Itachi smirked at his antics and kissed his forehead before moving to the door. Kyuubi hugged the blonde tightly and hurried after Itachi, jumping over the redhead that was slowly coming regaining his stoic composure.

When the two elder boys left, Sasuke and Naruto turned on Gaara. Their eyes held a maniacal gleam that promised lots of pain and suffering for said redhead. Gaara looked at them with mild amusement. There was nothing they could do to him that faze him. He took a look at them and notice that they had managed to get their hands on torture devices.

Gaara took this opportunity to leave. Temari would be after his head anyways; why delay the inevitable?

* * *

**I am so incredibly sorry for the wait. But with all the deaths in the family and the stress with classes it mad it hard for me to focus on my stories. I'm sorry. I should have left a notice but lazy is as lazy does. *whimper***

**The next chapter will come a lot sooner so bear with me. Don't forget to review!!**

**KoFt N**


	9. This isn't happening

This was so much faster than the others, don't you agree? If I keep this up I'll die. I haven't sleep properly for the last week…..not counting before the week. HEHEHE

**Itachi:** Who the fuck gave her sugar……again?

**So you aren't confused:**

"Are you ready to party?!" talking

'I wish I were in this story.' thinking

'_I want my Itachi collectable cards._' Inner Sasuke (If you keep it up I won't give them to you!)

**Sasuke:** -silence-

**Koft N:** Much better.

**Itachi:** -sighs- please enjoy this chapter. And she does not own Naruto.

**Koft N:** That's right. I own Itachi!!

* * *

**Chap 9**

* * *

----Sasu's POV----

_"Sasuke…"_

_His lips descended upon mine with a blazing passion. His touch was needy, his lips greedy, and I…..I was more than willing to bend to his will. I arched into his touch as he ran his hand over my body. He began to loosen the buttons on my clothing and moved from my lips to my neck His hot breath tickled my ear as he sought my pulse out and tried to suck it out. I moaned as I felt his hands glide over me, slowly drawing me into the world of passion and ecstasy. _

_"Oh, Itachi…"_

_I pushed into his touch. Our clothes were quickly discarded as we got further into our love making. His right hand traveled down my exposed mouth wandered around my chest, leaving bite marks in its wake. His touch was gentle and almost seemed to ghost over my skin. The tickling sensation was more than I wanted to take. I felt like I was going to blow my load then, but I wanted to wait and cum with him. I wanted this to be special. I wanted to cum with him as he shot his seed deep within me. _

_I moaned at the thought of having him, Itachi, pounding into me till we both reach completion._

_The wind whipped around us and I realized that he had managed to get all of my clothing off of me. I was so wrapped up in him I didn't even resist when he pulled me into his arms. My feet left the ground and my legs wrapped around his waist. His arousal brushed against mine, causing electricity to course through my body. _

_I felt him move but I didn't care where he was taking me as long as I was with him. I began to suck on his neck, tasting the flavor that could only be described as Itachi._

_The sound of moving water reached my ears, but I didn't pay any attention until I felt it lap against my bare ass and continued to cover my body. Itachi had taken us into the pond and was carrying us deeper into the water. "Itachi, what are yo--" My question was cut off as he attached his lips to mind._

_"Don't think, just feel." His hands began to wander again, roaming over the swell of my backside. The way the water moved around my balls was sensational and the feel of this demi-god's rock hard abs against my cock was turning me on. I started as his hands slid through by butt crack and one of his nails grazed over my entrance. It was erotic. It was like the puckered flesh came to life at the command of the pale Adonis._

_His lips latched onto my neck, while his finger circled my entrance. I was torn between moving closer to his mouth and to instinctively seek out the touch of his fingers._

_"Sasuke…._WAKE UP!!!"

I tumbled out of bed when the futon was pulled out from under me. I grumbled groggily as I tried to get my bearings. What asshole decided to wake me up from the wonderful dream I was having? I turned my head to come face to face with a blonde tuff of hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. I glared at said thing and tried, with all my might, to kill it from where I was with my eyes. I glared at the idiot as he began to dance around the room getting dressed. I wanted to hit him so hard, but I knew that would lead to a fight and I was too lazy to even bother with him.

It was Sunday, the day he was to spend with Itachi. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked around while trying to gather up my strength. I wanted to sleep so badly and I couldn't do a damn thing about that. I dragged my body to the bathroom and decided to get dressed. I couldn't spend all my time at Naruto's place.

* * *

I was sitting down at the island counter eating breakfast, with my bag beside me packed and ready to go. I made sure to use concealer on my hickey and decided to wear another turtleneck shirt just to be on the safe side. Itachi was coming to pick me up at 9 and it was already 8:34. Naruto sat down next to me and ate his ramen with surprising etiquette with a pensive look on his face. I didn't feel like disturbing the peace, so I left him alone and finished my breakfast.

After breakfast, Naruto and I sat down in the living room and began playing video games.

"TEME! Stop cheating!!" Naruto puffed out his cheeks and glared at me looking more like a blowfish than whatever it was he was trying to be.

"How can I be cheating? Do you have any proof, Dobe?" I smirked at him, knowing that he didn't have anything on me. Just as he opened his mouth a car horn was blown and I was flying toward the front door.

"I'm out." I called out as I got my bag to leave.

Minato grunted obviously off of whatever drug he was taking. Either that or he was too tired to care. Naruto mumbled a 'later' still glaring at the screen. I pulled open the door and had to stop from growling as the car by the curb purred. Clenching the bag in my hand I made my way toward the car. The slutty car that was making fun of me.

* * *

----3rd POV----

The car moved gracefully across the asphalt, purring as it moved down the street. Itachi glanced over at his brother for a moment and raised an eyebrow before turning his attention back to the road. They had been driving for a 10 minutes and Sasuke hadn't said a word to him since he got in the car. He just sat there with his hand folded looking at the road. At least that's what it looked like to some looking into the car.

"Sasuke, will you please some glaring at my car." Sasuke flushed as he averted his gaze and tried to find something else to do. "Seriously, what do you have against my car? Every time you ride in it you're glaring at it or muttering darkly." The younger Uchiha turned an even darker shade of red as he realized that he had been found out.

He bent his head trying to hide behind his bangs. "It's making too much noise." Sasuke muttered, hoping that his brother wouldn't hear, but be satisfied that he answered. Unfortunately for him, Itachi did hear and was puzzled at his brother's behavior.

"What are you talking about? This car is virtually noiseless."

"Never mind." Sasuke turned to look out of the window and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

As they pulled into the garage they heard a scream. Itachi quickly turned off the car and rushed inside with Sasuke hot on his heels. When they arrived to the kitchen, where the sound came from, they found Mikoto standing across the kitchen from Fugaku with her arms up shielding herself, while Fugaku raised an eyebrow and watched his wife with slight confusion and disgust. Itachi held his hand out to stop Sasuke from proceeding any further.

"Is everything okay in here?" Itachi asked with a note of warning in his voice. If Fugaku had dared to hurt his mother he was willing to rip him to shreds……if Mikoto had left anything left of him that is.

Mikoto turned to her son with a slightly dazed look, "I'm fine dear. It's your father that you should be worried about."

Fugaku scoffed and got up from the table. "Don't mind your mother. She's spouting a bunch of crap….telling fortunes."

"But it will happen!" Mikoto countered and moved back to the table.

"Mikoto, you are reading tea leaves. TEA LEAVES. Have you lost your mind?" Fugaku looked as if he was about to blow a fuse.

"But Trelawney---" She was abruptly cut off by her husband.

"To hell with that woman! You've been watching too much Harry Potter (1). This is what happens when you read and watch all the blasted crap. It'll rot your brain!"

"What if it does happen?" Fugaku gave her a cool glare.

"Mikoto, I'm not going to lose my hair. I'm too young for that." Sasuke and Itachi scoffed at that. "I'm also not going to get ill because of my weight. I'm fit as a fiddle!" Sasuke snorted and moved around Itachi to enter the kitchen. Itachi rolled his eyes and followed after Sasuke. Mikoto frowned at her husband, obviously not liking the tone he was taking with her. She sat at the table and looked into the cup. She stared confused for a moment before she looked at her husband with sympathy. "My dear husband, I'm afraid someone will make an attempt on your life in the near future." Fugaku had obviously had enough and stormed out of the kitchen. Mikoto waited a moment before she began to laugh and shake her head. She picked up the teacup and cleaned them.

"I can't wait till things fall in place." Mikoto chuckled as she began to mentally go through her plans. Itachi watched his mother in with concern. It wasn't normal for her to act as if she was losing her mind. Mikoto abruptly stopped what she was doing and turned to Sasuke. "Oh, and Sasuke, a package came for you from Y.F.I or something like that." Sasuke actually perked up and began to advance on his mother.

"Where is it? Did you open it? When did it get here?" Itachi watched his brother suspiciously. What was so important about the package? Mikoto just brushed his behavior aside and took something out of a cabinet from over the sink. She handed him a box that was about 6 inches in height and 5 in width. He turned the box over in his hands carefully as if it were a precious gem and then he bolted out of the room, racing up the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top, he yelled thanks to his mother before disappearing behind his door with a slam.

Itachi looked after Sasuke with an urge to follow him and find out what had his brother acting like that. He turned to his mother who was getting ready to leave the kitchen. She pulled up short when Fugaku suddenly appeared in the doorway again. "I'm going down to the office. Something came up and they need my help. I won't be back until late tonight." He placed a kiss on Mikoto's forehead and nodded at his son before he left.

Mikoto giggled and quickly ran up the stairs and slammed the master bedroom door closed behind her. Itachi shook his head and went up to his room. He was about to pass the room his mother went into when she poked her head out. "Itachi, I have to step out later. Do you mind it just being you and Sasuke alone?" She asked with big round eyes.

"Of course not, Kaa-san. I'm a big boy. I can take care of my otoutou."

Mikoto smiled at her mature son. "Good. I won't be back till sometime tonight. I'll be with Kunisha and Suruchi after I finish some errands. And you'll have to cook too. Unfortunately, I didn't prepare anything."

"It's okay. Everything will be fine."

Mikoto smiled at her son, stepped out of her room long enough to place a kiss on his cheek and disappeared into the room again. Itachi continued on his way and fell on his bed once he reached his room. 'What a day.'

* * *

---- Sasuke----

Sasuke stared at the package in his hands in disbelief and amazement. "It's here. It's finally here!" Sasuke walked over to his closet and closed the door behind him. He flipped a switch near to his left and there was a bit of shuffling and rustling surrounding him before it stopped abruptly. He turned on the light and walked through his closet. The clothing was gone all that remained were posters that littered the walls.

He got everything done through Y.F.I.: Yaoi Fanatics would never allow people to gaze upon his brother's naked form. He made sure that he supervised them when they were handling his merchandise. So far no one ever questioned what he brought it or even glanced at it. They were too afraid of the consequences should they disobey the young Uchiha.

Posters of his brother: naked, half naked, playing soccer, training, eating, and even a few of him sleeping, covered the wall. He even had a few pictures of himself with Itachi.

His mother had shown him a photo album with the two of them and he just had to have them. When they sparred, when they were snuggling on the couch together when they were younger, he had some of when they were cooking together, when Itachi was taking care of him, comforting him when he was crying.

He moved to the back of the room where there was a glass display case. He put on a pair of gloves and then opened the package. He then carefully took the contents out. There was a book and other subscription items, but what he wanted were the cards. Yes, he had gotten some custom made collectable cards of the one and only Itachi Uchiha. They were slightly mini versions of the posters and somewhere completely different.

Some of them portrayed Itachi as a mythical creature. He was shown as a merman, a vampire, a dark angel, a demon, a god, even as a centaur…..

Sasuke opened the display case and carefully placed the cards inside. There was no way he was going to allow them to be ruined. As soon as he placed the last card in he heard, for a second time, something that made his heart stop.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice rang from just outside the door. It became evident to Sasuke that Itachi had really bad timing. If he saw this he would think his brother was a freak for sure!

Sasuke dove for the light switch and the other that would turn his closet back to normal. Just as the shuffling stopped Itachi opened the door to see his brother bent over looking at something.

"Sasuke….what are you doing?" Itachi was more than curious now. He tried to pry his eyes from his brother butt, but he was experiencing some difficulty.

The young Uchiha finally straightened up and turned to his brother revealing a flower pot that held some kind of plant in it. The leaves were big and dark green, and there was some kind of black bud dangling from it. "What the hell is that, otoutou?"

Sasuke held it out for Itachi to get a closer look. "It's my tomato plant. I'm trying to get it to grow black tomatoes!" Itachi looked at his brother and tried to recall if Sasuke was ever dropped on his head as a child. He stepped back a bit from Sasuke before turning around.

"Come out here. I need to talk to you." He was not going to talk to his brother with that weird "experiment" nearby.

* * *

Itachi was sitting on the bed when Sasuke came out wondering if he was somehow in trouble with Itachi. He sat next to his brother and began to play with the hem of his shirt. Itachi turned to Sasuke and within seconds he was upon him. Sasuke squeaked and fell back under his brother's weight.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Itachi pinned Sasuke to the bed and began to explore his brother's neck. He pulled the fabric that was covering his neck and was met with……pale skin. There was no mark there.

'But I'm certain that they are the same person. How can they not be?' Itachi glared at the spot he knew the hickey he left should be, daring it to come out and show its face to its creator. Sasuke held his breath as Itachi got closer to his neck. 'Just a few more centimeters and his nose will be on my neck.'

Itachi glared at the spot one more time before he pulled away. 'It just isn't possible. Whatever he did to make that mark disappear, I don't know, but he has to be Kitty. There just isn't anyway that he isn't.' Itachi got up and left the room, leaving Sasuke to stare after him confused and slightly upset.

**'If he was going to stare at my neck he could have just asked.'**

_But you thought he was going to do more than look at your neck. In fact, you wanted him to do so **much more** than that._

**'You again? I thought you died.'**

_……..I can feel the love and concern radiating off of you. Why don't you just tell him it was you?_

**'And have him mad at me? No thank you.'**

_Well if you don't tell him and he finds out another way he may be furious._

**'Fine. I'll--'**

Sasuke was cut off from his conversation when he heard footsteps coming toward his room. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep. There was a bit of shuffling around him and he felt a slight dip in the bed before the footsteps left again and the door closed behind them. He waited a moment before he opened his eyes and turned toward the thing that was on his bed.

It was a black box with a red ribbon tied around it. There was also a smaller box on top of it. He reached for the boxes and noticed a letter tucked under the ribbons. Sasuke opened it and read the note.

Sasu-chan,

Try this on and let me see how it looks. I'll be down stairs waiting.

Tachi-kun

Sasuke blushed at the nicknames and moved to open the larger box. What he saw made his face heat up brighter than a light bulb.

'What the hell is Aniki thinking?'

* * *

----------Itachi---------

Itachi sat down on a couch as soon as he got to the living room. He tried to analyze the feelings that were plaguing him. 'Was I relieved that it wasn't Sasuke there? Am I frustrated that it wasn't him? Did I mistake him for Kitty?'

Itachi sat there for a few minutes trying to understand things when the doorbell rang. He growled, but got up to open the door anyway.

"Itachi!! It is so good to see you again." A yellow blur latched onto him and he had to try with all his might not to hit it.

"Dei-chan, get off of Itachi. You know how he is about all that affection." Sasori pulled the blonde off of Itachi and moved further into the house with his lover squirming in his arms.

Kyuubi walked in and headed for the living room, without saying a word. Behind him was a blue guy with shark like features. "Kisame? When did you get back and what are you doing here?"

"Is that how you treat your friends?" Sasori, Deidara, and Kyuubi all stopped what they were doing to look at the pair. They knew what Itachi was capable of when it came to his of his friends betrayed him…..and he is no longer able to tell the tale.

I mean, come on. Who can talk with a cold body 6 feet below ground?

Itachi allowed his eye to twitch for a moment before he moved to the side and allowed his shark like friend in the house. "I got back Thursday night. They had me doing all kinds of paper work that took forever and a day. I got some free time today so I decided to see you morons for a while."

Deidara and Sasori rolled their eyes and turned to Kyuubi who had long forgotten about the two. They had all gotten comfortable and where talking about the usual crap. Who they hated, who they would destroy, what they wanted, and how they will obtain it.

They were about to continue when they heard a slight noise coming from the stairs. Itachi though it was probably Sasuke and went to turn back to his friends when he remembered what he had given the young Uchiha a few minutes ago. He looked over at his friends and prayed that they didn't think too much on it. He tried to gain his friends attention only to find that they had turned into a slobbery mass. He turned to the direction they were staring only to find he too turned into a stunned, slack-jawed being.

There stood a young raven in a maid outfit; a white puffy, short sleeve, off-the-shoulder peasant shirt, which was covered by a small black waist cincher, showing off their curves; a short flowing skirt that stopped mid-thigh to reveal garters that connected to black thigh-high socks with little white skulls at the top. A pair of black high heel boots completed the ensemble.

Black hair was tamed and pulled into a ponytail that was hung over his right shoulder. Rosy pink lips were glossy and cheeks were a light pink. His long lashes framed his dark eyes, making him look like something out of a wild fantasy.

"Uchiha-sama, I'm finished with upstairs." The words were spoken softly and almost meekly. Itachi suddenly felt possessive. No one should look upon his brother like this. It took all of his strength not to act out of character. His brother obviously didn't want anyone to know it was him since he didn't call him by his name or Aniki.

"Very well. You may start on lunch." Sasuke bowed and went to the kitchen. Itachi could just feel the small simmering anger that was directed towards him.

'I am in major trouble.'

* * *

----Sasuke----

The knife landed with a thud as the vegetables were butchered. 'I can't believe this. Why would he make me dress like this when he knew he had friends coming over?' Sasuke hated to be humiliated, despite all the humiliating situations he had been in. He just wanted to be with Itachi even if he knew nothing romantic would form from it. He just wanted to be near his brother like they were when they were children…..

Okay he wanted to have his brother screw his brains out, but he wasn't stupid enough to pass up what he could get.

He was making a simple meal for them to eat, though he wasn't sure if he should make enough for everyone in the living room as well. He was still upset for them being present for his embarrassing debut.

Sasuke sighed and finished adding the vegetable to the stew he was making. He then began to make one of his famous desserts, Sweet Potato Cakes. His family absolutely loved them. At least he assumed they did, with how they gorged themselves on the treats. He finished the treats and placed them in the fridge to chill. He moved back to his stew and added a few more ingredients before he allowed it to simmer and flavor. He decided he would go all out and decided to make a drinks and rice balls as well.

He finished the rice balls, only considered making them nasty twice to spite Itachi, but he didn't. He turned to tend to the stew once more, placing it on a low heat, before focusing on making a drink.

Sasuke bent down to look for a pitcher and felt a draft over his ass. 'I am so going to kill Itachi for this. Where the hell did mom put that pitcher?' He finally found the pitcher in the back and had a bit of trouble getting it. He didn't even dare to bend too much in the shoes in case he couldn't get back up.

As he straightened up he felt a rough fabric brush against him. It wasn't the petticoats of his dress and he knew that he wasn't supposed to brush against anything. Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed his ass. He turned with a small shriek and looked at the pervert. He drew back with the pitcher in front of him, hoping it would give him some kind of protection. Before him was a blue giant. He was about a foot and a half taller than Sasuke. He had gill like flaps on his cheeks right below his eyes. He smirked at the terrified raven and flashed his razor sharp teeth.

"Hey, cutie. Why don't you be a good girl and 'service' me." He wasn't Orochimaru, but he was enough to make one want to hurl.

Sasuke backed up and tried to get towards the door of the kitchen without trying to seem obvious. "Please, I'm just here to do my job. I don't want any trouble." He was putting a lot of distance between him and the shark freak. He knew Itachi's friends were a bit crazy and weird, but this one took the cake.

"Don't be like that. Come on and be of some assistance to your master." Kisame appeared in front of the terrified Uchiha in 3 strides. Sasuke squeaked and backed up again, only to put himself farther away from the door. Kisame reached forward and wrapped an arm around his slim waist. The blue thing leaned down trying to capture the young beauty's lips and was instead smearing saliva across the glass pitcher that was currently serving as Sasuke's shield.

Sasuke was beginning to wondering if the man was blue because he had blue balls or something. It was unnatural, but it seemed like a plausible excuse at the moment.

He tried with all his might to get away from the slobbering jerk, but it was apparently futile. A few seconds later he found himself pushed on the floor with the pitcher a yard away from him. One hand keeping a slobbering maw from his face, the other stopping his hands from roaming his body, and he was trying to remove the solid body from between his thighs. This was very bad. This was exactly what he had been afraid would happen, especially after that experience with Orochimaru.

Sasuke wanted to get away from him so badly, but he was obviously not strong enough to get away from him on his own. He then let out a strangled cry. "ITACHI!!"

* * *

----Itachi----

Itachi was talking to his friends, though he really wanted to go to Sasuke and apologize for this whole thing and hope that his brother didn't think that he did this intentionally to humiliate him. Itachi preferred private humiliation that only he was privileged to see, where his little brother was concerned anyway.

Kisame had disappeared a while ago and he was beginning to get nervous. He saw the way he was looking at his little brother. He had more drool than Sasori and Deidara combined. He didn't have to worry about them because they were together, but Kisame was like a loose cannon. Kyuubi had someone he was interested in so he was off his hit list.

He just remembered that Kisame had a fetish for pretty little things, and his brother did fit into that category, especially in that get-up.

"Shit." As soon as he got up to retrieve his blue friend he heard something that made his heart freeze.

"ITACHI!!" It was a desperate cry that came from his brother. He sounded so distressed and scared. He nearly placed scorch marks into the floor as he raced toward his baby brother. What he saw made his blood run cold and awaken a murderous demon within him.

His friend was all over Sasuke. From where he stood it looked like he was fucking his little brother. He could make out Sasuke's tear stained, red face. He couldn't take the sight anymore.

He reached down and ripped Kisame off of the terrified Uchiha. Sasuke sniffled and backed into a corner and drew his knees up and tried to make himself invisible. Itachi proceeded to beat the crap out of Kisame. He had a bloody nose and a rip or two were broken. Itachi was so lost in his anger he didn't realize that he had picked up a meat tenderizer and was about to turn his friend into blood apple sauce with it.

Kisame's eyes widened and he tried to get away from the enraged Uchiha, "Itachi, I'm sorry, man. Please, snap out of it."

His pleading reached Sasuke and looked up from his weeping to look at his brother. Itachi was moments away from committing murder, from being ripped out of Sasuke's life for good. "Itachi, please don't hurt him." His voice was soft and teary, but it was enough to snap Itachi out of his rage…..for now.

Itachi turned around to look at Sasuke to make sure that he was alright. Sasuke looked away before bursting into a new set of tears and fleeing the room. His footsteps thundered up the stairs and the slamming of a door signified that he had locked himself away from the world. Itachi growled in his throat before turning on Kisame. The blue man hadn't left in fear that he would awaken the beast again.

"Don't you ever touch anyone in this house again. Whether they are a servant or a resident, you will keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand?" It wasn't a question. Itachi wanted to make sure that this never happened again or he will kill him.

Kisame nodded knowing that Itachi was being very merciful that the moment. He would have to be very stupid to think of try this again.

"Get out and take the others with you." Itachi calmly said. Kisame didn't move for a moment. "Get out!" the words were hissed like acid. Kisame scrambled out of the kitchen and into the living room. He quickly collected the others and they all left.

Itachi stared at the ground for a moment before he turned off the stove and dragged his tired body towards the stairs. He had to make things right with Sasuke. Had to make sure he was okay and understand that Itachi had no part in this.

* * *

----Sasuke----

Have you ever felt like you were just so dirty that not burning your skin would help make you clean? Ever felt like you were a cheap whore because you were unable to fend off attackers, would be rapists, and pedophiles? Yeah, that's exactly how the youngest Uchiha felt right now. He felt so lost, confused, and dirty that he needed reassurance. Thankfully, Kisame didn't get too far, or there would be no Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sobbed into the pillow that was subjected to console him. He cried his heart out trying to find comfort in the inanimate object. He took a moment to breathe in the scent that the pillow gave off. That spicy scent that could only be Itachi.

Yes, he was in Itachi's room. Unfortunately, he couldn't remove his brother's bedding without being suspicious. He laid there on the bed wrapped in Itachi's warm sheets inhaling his scent trying to calm himself. He would rather have his brother's strong arms wrapped around his small frame holding him tight and telling him that everything would be alright. Sasuke buried his head in the pillow again and continued to sob, not noticing the door opened to admit Itachi inside.

Itachi stepped into the room and crossed over to his brother looking a bit guilty for not getting to them sooner. Right now he really wanted to kill Kisame for putting his brother in this state. Sighing, Itachi sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Sasuke's back. Sasuke started at the touch and turned around, nearly snapping his neck in the process.

"Itachi…..you….I'm….he…touch" Sasuke couldn't form a sentence through his sobbing. Itachi pulled the sobbing teen into his chest and rubbed his back in soothing circles. Sasuke leaned into his touch and tried with all his might to stifle the sobs, but they flowed even faster and soaked the front of Itachi's shirt.

"It's okay, little brother, they're gone. Kisame is gone too." Itachi kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "I didn't invite them over you know. They just showed up and before I knew it, they were in the living room. I should have kicked them out."

Sasuke sobs lessened and he was able to speak long enough without chocking on his words. "Why didn't you at least warn me after they came? Do you have any idea how embarrassed it was? Being touched by that…..that blue-balled, shark freak!" Sasuke sniffed.

Itachi bit his lip to stop a snicker, "Blue-balled?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi as if it were obvious. "Of course. What else could possibly turn his skin that color. I highly doubt he was stupid enough to dye his skin, and he is ugly enough to prove the point that he can't get any." How he managed to say all that and not laugh amazed Itachi. He chuckled a bit before hugging Sasuke closer to him.

"To be honest I did wonder that myself, though I never bothered to ask. I didn't warn you because I forgot about the package I sent you. I mean it was on my mind before they came, but I forgot when we got to talking. I'm really sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You know that I only really embarrass you in front of mom or when we are alone."

Sasuke grunted in agreement. It was true. For some reason Itachi only made him do embarrassing things in front of his mother or him. "Why?"

"Why would I want anyone else to see that adorable look you have on your face when you are embarrassed?" Itachi pinched Sasuke's cheek and chuckled when Sasuke blushed and rubbed his cheek.

"That doesn't explain mom though." Sasuke was relieved to find out that Itachi wasn't being cruel to him. He needed a break.

"She's always complaining about how you're so serious, and that you are locked up in your room so I have to make her see her baby boy shine through that ball of darkness surrounding you. Why do you think she started calling you her little ball of sulking darkness?" Itachi smirked at the nickname that his mother bestowed upon him.

Sasuke, however, huffed and buried his face into his brother's chest and inhaled his scent. It was so much better than the pillows and the sheets combined.

"How bout I make this up to you? We'll go wherever you want and do what you want to do. It's the least I can do for you." Itachi pulled away long enough to look into Sasuke's face.

The flush that appeared across the face of the young Uchiha was almost comical…..if you found the perverted things running across his mind funny. Never in his life did he entertain the thought of those words and silk scarves so much.

"Okay. After we eat lunch though, I didn't make all that food for nothing." Sasuke smirked at his brother playfully. Itachi smiled at his brother and nodded. He picked the little cross-dresser up bridal style, making him blush like a little virgin, and headed for the door.

"So…….." Sasuke looked up at Itachi expectantly. "Do you like your outfit?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi and ignored him. He was too busy thinking of where he could make his brother take him, and what he could make him do. A wicked smile played across his face.

Whoever said, "With great power, comes great responsibility," obviously didn't meet Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**1. I love Harry Potter. The only reason this reference is here is because my friends think I'm obsessed…..(better than some books. No names called, don't want to start an argument)**

**Sasuke: **OMK. I got the cards….. I FINALLY GOT THE CARDS! –Jumps on KoFt N- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

**Itachi: **Really Sasuke, you know you don't need them to see all this..... -begins to strip-

**Sasuke: **-drool-

**KoFt N: **Itachi plz. Really don't need a nosebleed right now. Still recovering here!

**Now my precious readers who don't like to review or vote……**

**_IT IS CRUCIAL TO VOTE!!!_**

If you don't vote you may end up with a sucky chapter. Or another long wait…… please for the love of yaoi and uchihacest **VOTE**!!

**Places for Itachi to take Sasuke:**

**a) Zoo**

**b) Old Castle/ Abandoned House**

**c) Garden**

**d) Karaoke **

**e) Amusement Park**

**f) Write in your own place and give a reason why they should go there**

**If you have any suggestions that you want to see happen, write me. I will take them into consideration and write a spectacular chapter. **

**Power to the evilness that is my mind!**

**…………**

**Itachi: **-sigh- who gave her sugar?

Ja ne ^.^


	10. Sunday with Itachi pt 1

I'm **so srry** for the long wait. i had writer's block and then i had all kinds of crap from school and then boy trouble and a whole bunch of** (make up ur own language, just know it's bad)**. that about sums it up. not to mention school papers, and other side stories that i needed out of my head. but since winter is coming up i should hopefully have more time on my hands to do wat is important to me.....**WRITE/READ FANFICTION**!!! (readers cheer) lol

well here is the next chapter. i know it's short but u guys have been **so good** and **not** threatening me so i thought to jus leave u a little something. i should have the next part up in no time. ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Sadly i don't own this or the characters, i simply control them and their....urges. *evil laugh* (**last time** for a disclaimer)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Tick.

……"How about now?"

"No, we are not there yet, so stop asking."

………

"Are we –"

"So help me, Itachi, if you ask me one more time I'll bite you."

Itachi sighed. "Come on, Sasuke, we have been driving for a half hour, and ever place we've stopped you've said no." Itachi tried to explain while trying not to look at Sasuke. He looked positively delicious in his outfit. 'Why didn't I make him change before we left? Why didn't _he_ change?'

Sasuke looked at Itachi incredulously. "Kisame was at the Gotuken Aquarium, and I have no intention of seeing him any time soon. Kyuubi and Naruto were at the amusement park, yet again a no go. I realized I was still in this outfit and I know I would not hear the end of it if Naruto found out who I am. And when we tried the Karaoke bar is closed till 2. And everywhere else looks boring as hell." Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed as he pursed his lips into a pout.

Itachi glanced over at his brother as he pouted and had to stop himself from staring at the lips that were so full and pouty. With a sigh he returned his eyes to the rode. "Well why don't we go to the zoo? We haven't been there in a while and I'm sure that they've brought something new since we've been there last."

Sasuke mulled it over in his head before nodded in agreement and sat back and stared out the window.

* * *

They weren't even in the zoo yet and already Sasuke was trying to mold himself into Itachi's side. From the moment he had stepped out of the car men had been hitting on Sasuke. One had even gone as far as pinching in ass. The man was now nursing a black eye and a sore jaw. Itachi was glaring at everyone who thought about coming near them. Only a few foolish people decided to come near them and they were dealt with.

Itachi bought them tickets and they went inside. As they walked in people stopped to stare at the striking couple before they turned around and started to fawn over the animals again.

Sasuke picked up a map of the zoo and a pen and looked at the map. "Um….why don't we start over….by the kangaroos?" Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

"Hn."

The pair made their way through the zoo with little to no problems. They visited the kangaroos, the lions, the boars, the snake house, which Sasuke stayed clear of; they reminded him a lot of Orochimaru. They saw alligators, monkeys and a few others before they reached a petting zoo. There were baby goats, sheep, and deer, in one pen and in another there were wolf cubs.

Sasuke stared at the little wolf cubs as they wrestled with each other and ran around their pen. No one was in their playing with them, but was in the pen with the other animals. Itachi looked down at his little brother as he looked at the cubs. It was easy to tell that he liked them. "Sasu-chan," He nudged his brother in his side, "Why don't you go and play with them. They seem a bit lonely."

Sasuke glared at his brother for a moment before going over to the cubs' pen. They stopped their playing to watch him slowly enter the pen as if not to startle them. When the door was firmly closed behind him they attacked. They yipped and ran after him before tackling him to the ground and licking him. The young raven fell to his knees and held them in his arms as best he could trying not to giggle like mad. Their tongues brushed against his skin in such a manner that it tickled him. He did start to giggle however when one of them began licking his neck.

Itachi smiled and looked at his brother having fun with the young wolf cubs. They reminded him of Sasuke, and seeing his otouto amongst them made it seem like he belonged there. He smiled as he saw one cub licking away at his neck. Slowly that smile disappeared with suspicion as he saw a bruise forming on Sasuke's neck. Not so much forming as it was appearing.

'_What the hell…..' _Itachi was confused. '_Where did that bruise come from? Surely….could it be….I was…right?_' Itachi watched closely, there was definitely something on his neck and he was going to find out what it was.

Several people had now come crowding the wolf pen wondering who the girl was that was braving going into "the wolves den" so to speak. Sadly, for the other people, they didn't take as well to them as they did to Sasuke. The wolf cubs either backed up or snapped at anyone who came to close for their comfort. Sasuke was the only one "dogged-piled." The poor boy was covered in wolf drool. Itachi smiled at the beautiful sight his brother made even covered in drool. Sasuke got up off the ground and made his way to his brother almost tempted to climb over the railing, but wisely went through the gate incase he fell and exposed himself.

Itachi honed in on Sasuke's neck with an almost obsessive intensity. He saw a mark alright but it wasn't enough to determine where it came from.

"Come Sasu-chan, let's get you cleaned up." Itachi almost smiled with glee at the prospect of finally getting this mystery solved. '_I can finally find out if Sasuke was Kitty or not…..do I want him to be Kitty? .....would I be disappointed if he wasn't? What I felt for Kitty was sexual right?.......do I want to have such thoughts about my otouto?_' Itachi was greatly conflicted on this matter.

They came to a halt outside of the bathrooms stalls and Itachi could have smacked himself a good 12 times in the head before he felt his triumph crumble at his feet. '_How could I forget that the men and women have separate stalls? Sasuke can't go in the men's because that would look wrong. If he goes into the women's…….I can't follow him and find out.' _Itachi gave a big disappointed mental sigh as he tried to figure out what he can do without making both of them look like perverts and still figure out the answer to his mystery.

Before he got a chance to come up with an idea, a lady rushed up to Sasuke, "Oh you poor dear, come on, I'll help you get cleaned up. It looks like you were an appetizer of something." The blonde took Sasuke into the girl's restroom and Itachi cursed his luck. There was no way he could go after them.

Sasuke came out a few minutes later looking refreshed and downright embarrassed, but there was no sign of any mark on his neck. He walked over to Itachi, who was glaring at the baboon exhibit for all it was worth, and it didn't help any that the blasted primate was wagging his bright red ass in Itachi's face.

"Nii-san?" Itachi turned away from the bright red balloon-like ass and looked at his brother.

"Hn. She fixed you up." Itachi was slightly seething at the woman who took his evidence away from him. The only way to find out is if he pounced on him in the bath.

"Hn. I don't want to talk about her. I want to forget about that place. It felt so wrong being in there. It was like an alternate universe with only one way out that was blocked by screeching monkeys." Sasuke shuddered as he thought about his horrible experience.

Itachi was torn between feeling sorry for Sasuke and cursing his failed attempt of examining the spot on his neck. 'It's probably something the wolf cubs placed on him.' Itachi thought. He really needed to get his mind off of his little brother. It was becoming unhealthy.

"Aniki, can we get some ice cream please?"

Itachi looked at his pleading eyes. Who could resist a look like that?

They walked a short distance and Itachi bought them both a vanilla ice cream cone.

Walking through the zoo they stop next to the tiger exhibit. The cage was sunk into the ground.

Sasuke was steadily licking his ice cream not realizing how provocative it looked. Several men were staring at him and Itachi was too busy staring at him to realize that his own cone was melting in his hand. His tongue made long licks up ice cream making the very tip if it pointy before sucking on it to smooth down the top. Itachi shivered when he saw the cream around his brother's plump lips. Looking up at Itachi, Sasuke saw that his brother hadn't touched his ice cream.

"Aniki, your ice cream is melting. Let me help you clean it." Sasuke leaned over and grasped Itachi's hand with his free hand and licked the ice cream that was running down his fingers. Itachi's eye twitched slightly and a light dust of pink covered his cheeks as he watched his cross dressing brother lick his fingers clean of the sticky white substance. His mind was in a different place all together complete with red and black silk and candles. The only words running through his head at the moment was, _So sexy_.

Sasuke's wet tongue swiped up and down over Itachi's knuckles. The guys behind him were getting a good view of his thighs that disappeared beneath his skirt and petticoats. When he pulled away there was a little bit of ice cream on the corner of his mouth. Itachi swiftly moved in and licked the cream from the sweet innocent (cough) face. When he pulled away he was greeted with wide eyes and a dark blush on the pale cheeks of his otouto.

Itachi cleared his throat, "Finish your ice cream so we can look around some more." Itachi turned and licked his ice cream, making sure no more of it was dripping down his fingers.

When they both finished Itachi went to throw away their garbage, while Sasuke waited for him by the tiger's exhibit. It was a large pit that had a 20 foot drop. There was grass and rocks that covered the majority of the enclosed area. A little cave was on the far side of the wall and a little pool was also provided for the beautiful beasts. Sasuke watched as some of them lie on the rock in such a dignified manner. It reminded him vaguely of the time Itachi was eating some cereal sprawled across an armchair in his pajama pants and still look like a regal prince.

Just thinking about it gave him a slight chill down his spine. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize that someone had come up behind him.

"Hey sweet thing," Sasuke flinched as he felt a hand settle on his hip, a hand that wasn't Itachi's. Itachi's hands were much larger and didn't make him feel disgusted like this guy's did.

Sasuke turned around and pushed the guy away from him. "Stay away from me, you creep." He gave him the famous Uchiha glare and turned around ignoring the fool. It also happened to be a very dumb thing to do on his part.

The guy came back and began to squeeze Sasuke's butt through his dress. He was beyond mortified at this point. He turned around and gave the guy a good solid whack in the kisser. "Stay away from me you pervert!"

The women around them heard this and came to tackle the offender. The men who wanted to be in Sasuke's good favor attacked the pervert as well. Unfortunately in their enthusiasm Sasuke was knocked down……..into the tiger's exhibit.

* * *

**short right? well don't worry there will be more. tell me wat u think about this and if u have any suggestions speak up! this is for my pleasure as well as ur's.**

**Itachi: Speaking of pleasure, wat was with that licking incident?**

**Koft N: You didn't like it?**

**Itachi: I have a boner now thanks to that. And i'm sure many of the readers have a nosebleed. And why is Sasuke IN A TIGERS EXHIBIT?!!!!**

**Sasuke: ......(still in shock)  
**

**Koft N: Stay tune next time to find out wat happens to the cute maid. It all happens here on, I Always Get What I Want.**

**(i should do commercials. lol)**

**ja ne**


	11. Sunday with Itachi pt 2

**I'm srry this took so long to post. I was out of the country, and me trying to get inspiration……well it didn't go so well and when I came back let's jus say I was pissed becuz the blasted ppl change the schedule and I missed 3 days of school. Ranting is good for the soul. Anywhos, I jus got it beta'd so it should be right as rain.**

**

* * *

**

Chap 11

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he looked up, coughing a bit as the dust around him began to settle. He could see people staring down at him from the platform above him. Then there was the screaming. Sasuke looked down and rolled his eyes. Only morons would start to scream when they could obviously call for help or do something useful. He tried to stand up but winced as he rubbed a sore spot on his side from where he hit the tree on his way down. If it wasn't there……well there would be no Sasuke.

When he finally got to his feet he heard a low growl behind him and turned around, coming face to face with a Bengal tiger. Its orange and black coat gleamed in the sun as he leveled his eyes on the young cross dresser. The way Sasuke shook one would never believe that he just came from playing with wolf cubs. He was absolutely terrified. He was about to become a meal. Suddenly, more growls surrounded him and he realized that the entire colony had closed in on him.

Sasuke backed up against the wall, his left ankle throbbing painfully with each step he took. "Itachi…" the words a mere whisper amongst the growls.

* * *

Itachi returned from throwing the garbage away. One would think that such a large zoo would have multiple trash bins to prevent littering.

When he came back to where he left Sasuke, he was slightly panicked and downright curious.

There were screaming women and men beating up a man and the words "pervert" and "disgusting" could be heard through the yelling. Their yelling was rivaled by another group of people that were yelling and screaming and pointing into the tiger's exhibit. They all just stood there screeching, and he could feel the vein in his head pulse slightly at the stupidity that they were exhibiting. He was just about to walk away to go find his little brother when he heard someone who decided to scream words instead of seeing if they can break the glass in the exhibit down.

"There's a girl in the tiger's exhibit. She's gonna get mauled. Someone get help!!"

Itachi was standing beside them in an instant looking over the guard rail. His heart froze as he saw his little brother pressed up against the wall with tigers growling at him and making soft swiping movements with their huge paws.

'Sasuke…..' Itachi's heart clenched as he saw one of the larger tigers move forward.

* * *

Sasuke looked around him and found a large stick. He picked it up quickly and began to wave it in front of the tigers in warning. One of the larger ones stepped toward him and he closed his eyes and placed the stick in front of him. Suddenly, his hands jerked and there was a loud crunching sound. Sasuke wrenched his eyes open to find out that the stick he was holding was broken, and only a small portion of the wood remained in his pale hands.

Dropping the stick, he pressed himself against the wall. He saw several of the tigers crouch and he closed his eyes, hoping that by some miracle that he would get out alive.

There was a thud in front of him and a stifling aura that reeked of pure evil and ominous death that was soon to come. The aura was not only welcoming; it was familiar. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of his big brother's back. Itachi had come to save him once again. However, he was in too much shock to do anything besides hold his hands in front of his mouth to stop his heart from escaping.

The cats took several steps back, as if the aura that emitted from Itachi burned them. When they tried to come closer, Itachi glared at them; his eyes burning with a promise of pain and the red of his eyes seemed to resemble blood. One of the younger tigers, thinking that Itachi was no threat, decided to step forward. He didn't get very far as the leader rushed up to him and knocked him with his paw, as if to scold him. The leader turned to Itachi and bowed, showing his respect for the red eyed demon and his charge. The other tigers followed the example not wanting to be in the bad graces of their leader and the demon.

Itachi just watched them, thankful that they didn't decide to make a meal out of them but didn't show it on his face. He was currently glaring. He reached behind him, and pulled Sasuke close to him. He then started to walk carefully away from the large beast that could rip them apart without much effort. The leader looked up at Itachi with respect and received a pat in passing.

When they left the pit Sasuke, finally out of shock, clung to Itachi as if his life depended on it.

It was then that the two Uchiha's decided to leave.

* * *

"Are you alright, otouto?" Itachi glanced in the rear view mirror at his brother who was curled up in the backseat. He hadn't moved an inch since he was placed there. Actually, he hadn't even wanted to move off of Itachi. He had to pry the jacket off and leave it with his brother so he could drive.

Sasuke clenched the jacket in his fist, and pulled it over him a bit more. "I'll be fine. Where are we going now?" Sasuke pressed his nose into the jacket and inhaled deeply trying to calm his nerves.

"Where do you want to go?" Itachi pulled off the main road and made a few turns. Sasuke just covered his head with the jacket.

"I don't care; someplace quiet."

Minutes later, Itachi pulled the car to a stop and shut off the engine.

"We're here, little brother."

Sasuke sat up in the back seat and looked out the window. For a moment, he had to wonder if he was in the same world. It was beautiful.

The white sakura petals fell from their branches and created a faux winter wonderland. Sasuke exited the car and slowly made his way to one of the tress. Before him was a lake, surrounded by blue flowers. It was almost magical in a sense. The petals danced in the wind; twirling in the air to the music of the wind that pulsed around them.

Itachi stepped out of the car and walked up behind Sasuke stopping a couple feet from him. The wind picked up and blew toward Sasuke allowing the petals to dance around him. It blew his skirt around his body teasingly, showing the creamy flesh that was hidden beneath the skirt he was wearing. Sasuke's long hair danced with the wind as well. The young Uchiha turned his head and looked at Itachi through his hair before tucking the stray piece behind his ear so he could see Itachi clearly.

"Itachi……do you believe in love?"

The words were spoken so softly and lightly that Itachi barely heard them. "I believed the moment I first held you in my arms when we were kids," Itachi walked up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him and hold him against his chest. "That was the moment I first believed in love."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi and smiled. "Really?"

Itachi leaned down and kissed his baby brother's forehead. "Yes," squeezing him slightly he continued, "You're my baby brother. Why wouldn't I love you?"

Sasuke's smile dropped a little. "Yeah, why wouldn't you." He muttered to himself.

Just then the bell rang. A few yards to their left was an old building; a palace that belonged to the old RuKo Emperor. It was now an attraction of the local village. The bell signaled that the tour would be starting shortly.

The two Uchihas made their way over to the building and Itachi bought their tickets and they entered into the main hall of the palace. When 20 people were lined up the tour guild started to speak.

"Welcome to the palace of the mighty RuKo Emperor. He was a strict ruler, ruthless to some. It is believed that an old witch, named Belezar, cursed him and sent evil spirits to haunt him to the end of time. It is believed that those spirits still haunt these walls, keeping the Emperor from his palace."

Several cackles filled the air sending shivers up everyone's spine.

* * *

**Tell me wat u think. ****i know it's a bit short. but i needed to get it out of my hands. and i finally found the chapter to my other story. ****And there is goin to be a little twist in the next chapter. I can't wait to reach that part. They are goin to be …….and then they're gonna……with a …….. and then Itachi will…….**

**I love being an evil author.**

**Sasuke:** why am I still in that dress?

**KoftN:** Cuz it shows off ur nice legs.

**Sasuke:** -_-

**Itachi:** She's right u know. U have nice legs.

**Sasuke:** Blush


	12. Right under your nose

**Hello my lovely readers. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, but I've had a ridiculously hard time writing this. Cuz I was going to write it one way then another but I really like the first idea, so I meshed it together and got wat you are reading. And work during the summer that wiped me out. And then there was the vacation I had….my hands were tied…literally. And then the power outage from the hurricane we just had. And then classes starting back up and I was working on 3-4 different stories, cuz I couldn't really focus on one thing. And I know you don't really give a crap about any of this, but this is so you guys know I didn't really abandon you. **

**Sasuke: **We care….on a very small scale.

**KoftN: **-_- gee, thanks.

**Itachi: **As long as I'm not in suspense for much longer I don't mind….too much.

**KoftN:** Aww thanks Tachi. *huggles*

**Sasuke: **Oi, HANDS OFF MY MAN!

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

* * *

_Rays of light struggled to pass through the heavily curtained room. I had gotten separated from the tour group and was now lost in the massive palace. My cell phone had no signal so I could call Itachi and I couldn't call for help because no one was around to hear me._

_I looked around the dark room and realized I was in a bed chamber. There were silk and velvet drapes dangling from the ceiling. The bed was covered by silk sheets though it was hard to make out the color with the lack of light. There was a silk screen, vases, a vanity set, and a wardrobe. From where I stood, I could see my reflection that was coming from the headboard of the bed and realized that it was actually a mirror._

"_Guess the royals wanted to look good at all times." I muttered to myself as I ventured further into the room. Just as I reached the middle, the door slammed shut._

"_Just the wind," I said to myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move against the wall before disappearing into the darkness. I felt myself shiver at the thought of being in the room with someone else. Were there really evil spirits haunting this place?_

_I froze when I heard whispers surrounding me. They were coming from the shadows. Whispers, giggles, and soft cackles filled the air, as the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up. I cursed, yet again that I was in this get up that Itachi gave to me, and cursed myself for putting the damned thing on. I would never be able to run in these heels._

_The noise in the room suddenly got louder. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped, only to be replaced by the sound of breathing that was right next to my ear. My heart stopped for a moment as the hot breath tickled my ear. My body was numb; I couldn't even give the mental order to move._

"_You really shouldn't be wondering around alone. You might run into something…" I slowly turned to face the person and saw beautiful, sharp teeth gleaming at me. "Dangerous." _

_I shuddered and stepped back and looked up at the person and my eyes widened. He was beautiful, dangerously so. He had long billowing black hair and piercing blue eyes. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black._

_**

* * *

**  
_

_I groaned as I woke up. It felt like I hit my head. When I opened my eyes I saw the silk covers staring back at me. But they weren't directly next to my face. It took me a moment to realize that I was kneeling on the bed, bent at the waist with my limbs tied to the posts of the bed. My skirt wasn't doing a very good job of covering my ass at the moment. I could feel all the cool air batting against my thighs._

_A hand ran up my thigh and I struggled to get away from the offending thing. I looked up at the chuckle and saw the reflection of the man from before I blacked out._

"_Is it normal for humans to cross dress these days?" I stared at him like he had grown an extra head. 'Humans…..that would mean.' My eyes grew wide. He smirked._

"_Yes, little one. I'm not human. I'm one of the demons that reside in this palace." As he said that several demons stepped out of the shadows; all of them were handsome, dangerous, and male. "And we are very hungry."_

_I mentally cried at the thought of dying like this. I never got to do the things that I really wanted to do. Like tell Itachi everything; that I was the one at the club, it was me who saved him. I was the one that lo—_

"_Oh don't worry, girly." I glared at his reflection. "You'll still be alive, but you won't ever be the same again." With that, they all moved forward and began to lick and nibble at whatever flesh they could find. I was stunned. Why the heck were they touching me like this? Hands started roaming over my body making me whimper with need and shiver in fear. Why was this happening to me? _

_I shut my eyes to try and block them out. I didn't want to see what they were doing to me. A weight pressing onto the bed made me open my eyes and I almost wished that I hadn't. It was Itachi. He was out cold, but he seemed to be fine._

"_What have you done to him you bastards?" I spat at them glaring at them for all I was worth. Probably didn't have the effect I wanted seeing as I was not in an intimidating position._

_The leader with his damning, hypnotic eyes smirked at me. "The question dear, is what will he do to you." My eyes widened at that. What did he mean?_

_The demons started to turn to mist one by one and enter Itachi's body. While they did this the lead spoke to me. "You see, we have been starving. We haven't eaten for 5 years and you just walked into the dining room with a fork in your hand and a sign on you that says, __**eat me**__."_

_Five of the demons had entered Itachi already and there were still more of them. _

"_But you said I would be alive. What are you going to do to us?" I had to find a way out of here._

"_You will be alive. We feed off emotions. We will be feeding off of yours and this other human. You will be at the peak of emotional pleasure and we will drain you of it. And we'll do it again and again and again….."_

_Nine more entered and there were still 6 left besides the leader. "When we are through with you, you'll be a mindless being, with the sole purpose of being our meal for the rest of your life." His grin was feral, his words were taunting, and he was the last demon in the room. My eyes widened in horror. There were 21 hormonal demons that feed off of pleasure and hadn't eaten in 5 years. _

_The blue eyed demon started to dissolve into mist and his cruel smile was the last thing I saw before he plunged into Itachi's chest. My mind tried to grasp what was going to happen to us. To ME._

"_They're gonna…." I couldn't even bring myself to finish the thought._

"_Fuck you senseless." Itachi's voice crashed against my ears like thunder. His eyes were opened and he was staring at me. But his eyes weren't staring back. These eyes were blue with green, silver, brown, black, and violet swirled in it. They were demons' eyes._

_Itachi slowly removed his clothes while molesting me with his eyes. 'No, it's the demons. It's not Itachi.'_

_He, they, crawled onto the bed next to me and removed the clothes from my body; ripping them since my arms didn't allow him to slip them off me. His tongue glided over my skin as they tasted me. One hand traveled down to my ass and groped. I moaned as I watched Itachi's body touch me. He was silent so it was easier to imagine it was really him touching me, wanting me._

_My underwear was pulled down my thighs and he slipped a finger into me. I did moan then though I clenched my eyes in pain. They could have been a little gentler with their fondling. Suddenly, the finger was thrusting in and out of me and I didn't hold back. I moaned. I moaned loud, not caring if the tour group came looking for me and heard. Itachi's fingers were warm and large and fit inside me so well. Another finger was added and then another. Three fingers were pumping in and out of me and I couldn't do anything besides moan like a wanton whore. _

_I whimpered when the fingers left. I pouted at Itachi's reflection before blushing. He was moving behind me. I felt him lining himself against my entrance. I couldn't even stop the nose bleed that was threatening to start just at the sight of my brother behind me in such a position. The tip of his cock was pushing against the tight ring and moving slowly._

_He was applying more pressure about to slide in when he opened his mouth, "Sasuke…"  
__

* * *

_

"Sasuke, what are you doing back there?" Sasuke jolted out of his book. The last word of his story/fantasy was ruined because Itachi decided to frighten him. 'He really does have sucky timing.'

"I'm just writing about the palace, Itachi." Sasuke said as he put the book down and tried to force the blush from his cheeks.

"Hn." Itachi turned a corner. "Did you enjoy your day with me?"

Sasuke looked up and stared at the back of his brother's head in shock. Itachi hadn't asked him that question in years.

"I…um...it was ok." Sasuke chocked out as he tried to get rid of the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Itachi stared straight ahead and didn't comment. However, he did start when he felt a cool hand on his bicep.

"Thanks for saving me. I am forever in your debt."

Itachi turned to Sasuke. His eyes were hidden by the hair that fell in his eyes. Itachi was suddenly sucked into a flashback.

~-~-~-Flashback-~-~-~

"It's alright. No need to be so…flustered." She looked up and I couldn't help being sucked into her eyes. She was so familiar, yet I couldn't seem to place where I met her. She sat up slowly and the color of her cheeks made her seem….lively. She looked down before looking up at me through her hair that fell over her eyes.

"Arigato, Senpai. I am forever in your debt." Her lips were tempting me to make a naughty request.

~-~-~-End Flashback-~-~-~

'Exactly what Kitty said, and the eyes. Damn it! This is killing me. I have to find out if they are the same person.' Itachi gripped the steering wheel tighter as if to get a hold of his emotions.

"It was no problem, Otouto. I would do it again." Itachi spared him a small smile before he turned his attention back to the road.

Sasuke sat back; his heart was thumping wildly against his chest. A small blush dusted his cheeks as he turned to stare out the window. 'Itachi really does care for me….just not the way I care for him.'

Twenty minutes later Itachi pulled up to their house and got out. He opened Sasuke's door and held out his hand. "Come with me, Sasuke." He looked the young Uchiha in the eye. This caused the younger of the two to blush as he placed his hand into his brother's much larger ones.

When they passed the house and headed into the woods that were behind the house, Sasuke began to get a bit anxious. He had never ventured this far behind the house.

As they moved further into the woods, a path became clear. It was obviously used a lot since the path was worn. Fireflies danced in the air lighting the air woods with a soft glow.

"Itachi…what is this place?" Itachi ignored Sasuke's question in favor of pulling back a branch that opened up to the most beautiful waterfall that Sasuke had ever seen. Sure it wasn't a natural waterfall. This one was obviously crafted, but it was so beautiful that Sasuke had to stop and take in its splendor.

"How…when…it's...Itachi…"

I decided I wanted a pool, but it's been done so many times. So I got a waterfall instead. It's been here for a year and thank you, it is one of my greatest masterpieces." Itachi smiled that he was able to make his little brother breathless. He suddenly had a thought of Sasuke flushed and beneath him gasping for breath. Itachi smirked at the thought.

Sasuke stepped over to the edge and peeked in to get a better look at what was making the water glow. He found that there were underwater lights that gave it its ethereal glow, but didn't take away from its beauty.

"Itachi, it's beautiful." Sasuke couldn't really put into words what it meant to him that his brother was sharing this with him.

"Want to go for a swim?" Itachi asked. Sasuke turned to Itachi and found that he was already stripping out of his clothes. His chest was bare and Sasuke was almost glad that the skirt was hiding his forming erection.

"Uhhh….but I don't have my swim trunks." Sasuke finished lamely with slightly flushed cheeks.

Itachi walked up behind him completely naked and unnoticed by the younger Uchiha who suddenly became interested in his toes.

"We're both guys here, Sasuke. You don't have anything I don't, and there isn't anything that I haven't seen before." His breath was right on the shell of his ear making the young raven shiver. With a weak nod he turned to face his brother and saw nothing but rippling, lean muscles, and hard abs that held the faintest traces of a pleasure trail. His thoughts took a turn for the gutter when he felt Itachi tugging on his clothes.

With a blush, Sasuke turned and started to take his clothes off. When he was done, he turned back to Itachi only to find that he wasn't there. A splash, seconds later, alerted him to his brother's sudden dip.

While Itachi was still underwater, he took the opportunity to slip into the water himself; his creamy pale skin being submerged in the water. All of a sudden one of Sasuke's stories began racing through his mind as he watched his brother resurface.

_I watched as his submerged form rose out of the water and made his way over to me. His body was wet and radiating a heat that was appropriate in the bedroom where a nice steamy session should occur. His long hair was loose from its confines and the ebony locks cascaded down his back. His pale skin reflected the light of the moon making him look like a demigod on a quest for love; his muscled body— though lean—held a certain strength and grace but also gentleness that became an immediate quality in a soul mate for anyone; but his crimson eyes told a tale of pain and pleasure that had me squirming in anticipation. Wanting…no, needing to know what the experience would be like. _

_He was standing before me at arm's length and bent down so that his hot breath caressed my face. My breath hitched and became labored; my pulse stopped as a strand of his hair came to rest against my chest. His hands rested on either side of my head and I tried to melt into the wall anything to escape this burning that began in my loins and threatened to consume me in its kindling flames. He hadn't even touched me yet and I was already sporting a rather hard erection that was becoming more painful by the second as the heat from his body enveloped mine. His lips gently pressed against my ear and said…_

His heart was hammering in his chest as soon as he came to the realization that his brother was standing not even an inch before him. Sasuke feared that if he stood any closer he would become aware of his painfully obvious erection that was just begging for attention as it bobbed in the water.

"So you really enjoyed you day with me? You're not just saying that because you were obligated to right?" Itachi raised a hand and pushed some of Sasuke's hair out of his face. He never really noticed, but Sasuke had the most beautiful eyes; and the way the sparkled in the moonlight made them seem like gems.

"I really liked it. It was fun, bar nearly getting torn apart by tigers, which for some reason didn't come near you." Sasuke looked up at Itachi, falling into those crimson eyes as soon as they looked.

Itachi smirked at the memory. "They probably knew that something bad would happen to them if they harmed a hair on your head. You have no idea what it was like seeing you in such danger. I'm sorry you were in the situation to begin with." Itachi bent his head and rested it against Sasuke's.

Sasuke, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what to do with his hands. He wanted to molest his brother, touch him, and touch himself all at once; but settled for running his hands up Itachi chest and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "It's okay, Itachi. You saved me; you, not some fat security guard eating a donut. If it meant having you to my rescue I don't mind being in danger…" Itachi started to glare, "not to say that I'll go looking for trouble or anything…I mean…I just…" Not knowing what to say, Sasuke looked down, and slowly began to move his hands down.

A split second later a weight was placed on his hands holding them in place causing him to freeze. A finger tilted his head up making him look into Itachi's scorching gaze once again.

"I know." Suddenly, Itachi's face kept getting closer and closer. Sasuke's face was extremely red, with a tint of blue from holding his breath, he didn't dare to breath incase Itachi disappeared and he woke up. His eyes widened when those lips that he dreamed of, for the past 2 years, descended upon his in a heated kiss that literally took his breath away. Sasuke melted into the kiss as he once again tasted Itachi. It was pure bliss. He was glad he was floating, because he didn't think that his feet would have been able to support him. Itachi moaned into the kiss as he drowned in the taste of milk and honey.

Sasuke was having a hard time processing what was going on. '_This wasn't happening. I'm dreaming. Yes that's it. I'm going to wake up and find myself clutching my pillow like a lover and another pair of boxers ruined to another wet dream about Itachi_.' Itachi's arms wrapping around his waist completely blew that thought out the water though. '_This is really happening. I'm kissing Itachi. He's kissing me._'

He began to breathe easier and get into the kiss. He opened his mouth and sampled the tantalizing taste of coke and berries with a hint of vanilla. He moaned as Itachi pulled him closer against his body. Itachi deepened the kiss as their tongues danced. His hand came up his neck and cupped his face, the kiss going from gentle and sweet to passionate and fierce. Sasuke was nearly in tears as he finally understood that this wasn't just a dream he would wake from and that there was a good possibility that he wouldn't be leaving without a limp.

When the need for air arose, Itachi broke the kiss and looked down at his little brother. He didn't know why he chose now of all times to kiss him, but he was semi-hard all day looking at Sasuke in that dress. Yesterday, when he was thinking about who Kitty was and if she was alright, she always turned into Sasuke and he couldn't bring himself to care beyond if she was alive. However, he entertained the idea of molesting his brother and taking things a bit….further. He had been feeling more protective of Sasuke for years, and whenever he thought about him his heart always felt lighter and he had a hard time fighting a smile off his face.

Itachi looked down at the dazed look that his brother had adopted and couldn't help but find him extremely adorable at the moment. His eyes flickered to his hand for a moment and he did a double take at what he saw. It was a mark. There was a hickey on Sasuke's neck. Taking some water from the pond, Itachi wiped the side of Sasuke's neck and saw more of the mark appearing.

'_How long had it been there? Did this mean that….Sasuke and Kitty…..Sasuke is Kitty?_' Just when he was about to ask, Sasuke's eyes cleared and he panicked as he saw his brother staring at his neck. He looked down at the water and saw some of the concealer making the water foggy.

He pushed away from Itachi and climbed out of the pool.

"Sasuke, wait!" Itachi made to go after him, but slipped on one of the rocks.

Sasuke grabbed his clothes and ran into the woods toward the house. Before he broke out of the trees, he slipped into his boxers. While he did this his brother was gaining on him. "Sasuke, please just talk to me."

Sasuke turned to make sure he wasn't too close by and ran for the garage. He punched in the code and opened the door just as Itachi broke through the trees, in his jeans, and spotted him. Sasuke didn't even bother to close the door behind him. He ran to the door that led into the house and ran inside shooting past his mother, whom he startled, and ran straight to his room. He locked the door and threw the clothes as far from him as he could.

"How could this happen?" Sasuke fell on his bed with his face buried in his pillow, his tears soaking it in a matter of seconds. "He's going to hate me now." Sasuke joined Chibi-Sasuke in mourning any kind of relationship that could have happened with the demi-god of his dreams.

* * *

As soon as Itachi entered through the garage door he was met by the mightiest Uchiha glare ever made. Mikoto stood 4 feet from the door with her arms crossed and look like she could skin a cat by looks alone. Itachi gulped and closed the door behind him. Mikoto placed a smile on her face that made Itachi want to turn back and drive until he reach the United States.

"Itachi," her voice was dripping with danger and malice, "is there a reason that my sulking ball of darkness ran pass me half naked, wet, and close to tears?" By the end of her question she had a smile on her face that looked more like she was bearing her teeth.

"We just went out, Okaa-san. We went swimming, and I don't know why he's crying. I was just going to ask him something and he ran from me." Itachi quickly pleaded his case hoping to calm his mother and get her to help him out. He was so confused and hurting. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was highly likely that Sasuke was Kitty. That he almost lost his little brother who tried to save him. He didn't want to lose Sasuke, he couldn't.

"My poor darkling." Mikoto unfolded her arms and looked up the stairs in the direction Sasuke had taken off, concern washing over her. She turned back to Itachi and gave him a smaller glare to show that she wasn't completely mad with him, but she was pissed. "Itachi, you better go and talk to him. I will not have my little darkling upset."

'_Her majesty has spoken_.' Itachi thought as he went to carry out his command.

He stopped in front of Sasuke's door and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Sasuke?" There was no answer. He tried opening the door, only to find that it was locked. He knocked again.

"Sasuke, open the door I want to talk to you." There was no reply. He placed his ear against the door and could hear faint sob and sniffles coming from within. "Otouto..."

"Go away!" The strangled reply came after a moment, leaving Itachi to stare at the door as if he was losing everything; and in a way he was. Aside from his mother, Sasuke meant everything to him, but now, his young love wanted nothing to do with him. '_I rushed it. I knew it. I shouldn't have kissed him without making sure he felt…._'

He hung his head, dejected and feeling lost. Was he ever going to be able to talk to his little brother again? When he felt a weight on his shoulder he turned to see his mother give him a sympathetic smile. She felt sorry for her oldest son. She knew that Itachi cared for Sasuke a great deal, and the fact that Sasuke was upset and wouldn't talk to him was hurting him a lot.

"Let me talk to him." Mikoto said gently, caressing Itachi's cheek before turning to the door.

"But how? Sasuke's locked himself inside and I highly doubt he's going to open up." Itachi didn't see much his mother could do, no matter how scary she got when she was mad. When Sasuke sulked, he sulked.

Mikoto smirked. "I have my ways. Now shoo." She pushed Itachi gently in the direction of his room, and being as he was about to crash, he went without protest.

* * *

**OMGG! I finished it….the chapter I mean. OK I know I was mean for the long wait so I'll tell you wat is in store for the next chapter. I've gotten a few requests to go further into Kyuu x Naru romance, and I will. Along with Neji x Gaara, I'm not sure about Sasori x Deidara, leave me a message/review if I should do them. Oh, and remember the "future" that Mikoto predicted? Well, you'll get to see them and Fugaku's reaction. Don't hate me if it takes long. I finally got a grasp on the chapter for "Can we really fall in love?" and I'm gonna try to finish that chapter so I can move on to the next stuff. **

**I love you guys and thanks for the love and support. I love the reviews and remember they are the main reason you guys get new chapters. Suggestions are welcomed even if there is no poll. Well, I go now. Gonna work on the next chapter.**

**Sasuke: **She talks a lot.

**Itachi:** Yes, she does, but wat she types is law. So don't piss her off.

**Sasuke:** Yes Tachi

**KoftN:** I love being so powerful


	13. AN: Me begging for forgiveness

**To my ever loving readers.**

**I'm am extremely sorry that it has taken me so long to update anything. Before I begin to grovel *cough* here is why you haven't gotten anything.**

1. I had writer's block. and classes were kicking my ass horribly.

2. I went away, but I got inspiration. (yay)

3. Right when I'm update I always get what I want and Can we really fall in love (finally found the chapter for that) my computer drops and the screen is jacked up beyond belief and i had no way of getting a replacement.

4. I fell into depression. (me without technology...shudders.)

5. I couldn't get my files off my computer.

6. I finally get a screen again and start working on stories again. I was almost done with my chap for I always get what I want. A treat for the fans that love Kyuubi and Naruto. wait for the kicker

7. My house gets broken into and the blasted fucicling tard (i know it's not a word, but that's as colorful as i dare to be least i be removed) took my blasted computer.

**I swear i think i went a little insane after that. and that was around october of last year. the last one. computer broke around june/july**

**But now have tech again, but i don't have my files so that means i have to start from scrath. sucks to be me. but I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON MY STORIES. i just need to get me a bigger jump drive and then I'll be back to writing again in no time. Luckily I did some of the last chapter on paper, and I have a chapter for Relief amongst the Order, but I'm not sure i want to post that one yet. It's suppose to tie into another chapter, that I haven't done yet. So yea...**

***grovels on feet and beg for forgiveness.***

**I'm really really sorry. As soon as i get those papers again I'm going to be able to write it over and get it up. Hopefully in a week. So. i should have I always get what I want done next saturday or sunday. can we really fall in love, I have to reread that story and start the chapter over. and just continue with Relief amoungst the order.**

**If you guys want to help me out send me your ideas via review or private message. Pictures help too. If you see a picture of something you like or would like to see send it. if it's racy send a warning with it. (could you imagine my teacher's face if i opened that in class?) Personal pictures are not necessary, if you can help it don't send them.**

**Well thank you so much for your understanding. See my next chapter in a week.**


End file.
